Born in Blood
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Esme and Carlisle move the Cullen family to Chicago in the first big move since Edward and Bella got married. A chance encounter at the hospital sends the family into a spiral forcing them to Mystic Falls, Virginia to meet Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 1: World War Rooms

I placed the last box in our new bedroom. It'd been a long time since Carlisle and Edward had been to the Chicago area. We weren't in Chicago per se, just on the outskirts, but the kids would go to school in the big city. Rosalie was not happy about starting over, but she knows, the early you start the longer you can stay. I looked out the big bay windows of our house overlooking Lake Michigan and tried to tune out the scuffle going on downstairs over rooms. This first move since Bella and Edward had gotten married, had Reneesme and Jacob had imprinted on their daughter was going to be the toughest. Rosalie did not like having a werewolf in the house. Edward did not like that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. And no one liked moving.

Carlisle's arms wrapped around my waist, "Do you want to begin unpacking, or do you think we should intervene in World War Rooms?" He chuckled slightly as Rosalie threw something, most likely at Jacob.

I turned in his arms, "I'll go downstairs and handle it before Emmett comes to Rosalie's defense. The last thing we need is Jacob turning in the house, he'll destroy something he's so darn big." I leaned up and pecked Carlisle on the lips. I heard his mummer of protest as I slithered out of his arms and down the two floors on the great oak staircase. I stood at the landing for a moment in the entry hall and determined how I would fix this problem. I rolled my eyes as Emmett growled incoherently, this was just about to get way out of hand.

"Children." I did not raise my voice, none of them needed me to, even Jacob could hear me well-enough. "What is all the fighting about?" As if I didn't already know, why did the rooms always have to cause a problem?

"The mutt thinks he deserves the room I want because he has to live in a house of vampires." She spat out each word, "You didn't have to come you know? We would've been just as happy without you!"

"Aunt Rose!" Nessie piped up quietly from behind her mother, who was trying desperately to ignore the fight, "I wanted Jake here! He came for me! How would you feel if we'd left Uncle Emmett behind." Edward growled from next to Alice, he didn't like that clearly Nessie was no longer thinking of Jacob as a friend and saw him as something more.

Jacob pumped his chest out as if he'd won, "So I get the room I want."

If I could get headaches, this would be one of the main causes of them. Rose and Jake had to learn to get along. Or my family would fall apart. "Have you all even looked at the rooms?" I asked, leaning agains the sofa. Why is the couch in the wrong place? Didn't I give specific instruction as to where it went? One of the boys would have to move it. Whoever upsets me the most would have to move it. I smiled, I liked that solution. Edward chuckled from where he now sat on one of the overstuffed chairs. The chairs are in the wrong place as well. I frowned, noting Emmett and Jasper had done a rather poor job of placing the furniture. They would have to fix it themselves. And I would supervise. Poor boys. Everyone looked at me blankly, of course none of them have seen the rooms. "Not that I like using this as a solution, but Alice, would you care to tell us who gets what room now, rather than making us wait through a fight."

Alice grinned, her gold eyes dancing with excitement as sprang lightly up, "Follow me." She grabbed Jasper's hand as she passed him and flew up the steps, with everyone else following. I stayed put, I did not want to hear if Rosalie or Jacob objected to their rooms. At least, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Nessie would not care where they ended up.

"We knew this would be hard." Carlisle slid next to me. I looked up at him, if my heart beat, it would flutter at the possessive way he stared at me.

"I know," I just hate that Rose and Jake can't seem to come to terms with the fact that if we're going to stay together, they have to live together. Besides, Edward and Bella have it harder than Rose does. At least it's not her daughter who," I lowered my voice so it was barely audible to even Carlisle, "is going to most likely marry a werewolf." Edward nearly howled from upstairs. Of course he could read my thoughts, even if he couldn't hear my voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it, for now we'll have to make sure they abide by house rules. And with all of us here, I'm sure they'll behave." Leave it to Carlisle to put a positive spin on everything. He never seemed to worry, even when he was concerned he never really let on. And he called me his romantic optimist. I smiled up at him.

"I suppose if Bella and Edward could work out and if they could have Nessie then everything will have to fall into place." I slid my hands up his arms, to wrap securely around his neck. He curled his arms around my waist. The one place I ever felt safe was in Carlisle's arms.

I glanced once again at the living room, "Emmett, Jasper," I called out, "come fix the living room, you boys did a sloppy job and you know it." Carlisle laughed and leaned down to kiss me, just lightly pressing his cold lips to mine. It still never failed to take my breath away.

"Gross, Mom, Dad, we so don't want to see that!"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett, "Yes Em, because I love finding your's and Rose's books when I'm cleaning. It's just as much fun." If Emmett could blush, I would hope he'd have enough shame to. I still couldn't forget the last time I'd found one of their sex books. It completely unnerved me. We all knew their relationship was intensely physical, but still . . .

I glanced to the living room, "Well, get to it!" I waved an arm towards the furniture, not moving from Carlisle's arms. "Then go unpack, you'll want to be all settled in before orientation in a few hours." I looked out the window, it was already 3AM, orientation for their new school was at 9. Carlisle and I had to come up with quite an explanation to explain all of our 'children' who looked to be our own ages, even if they didn't act it.

"Fine, but why don't Edward and Jake have to help, why are Jasper and I being punished." Jasper turned from the big sliding glass doors which also overlooked the tumultuous lake to give us his best pout.

"Because you two put the furniture in the wrong places to begin with. Now fix it." I untangled myself from Carlisle and went to set up our props in the kitchen. If any human happened to come over it needed to look like we all ate, although I was excited to say that I was going to have to cook for Jacob. It'd been a long time since I'd cooked, I was ready to learn. It'd give me something else to do in this house while Carlisle was at work and the kids were at school.

"Carlisle . . ." I heard Emmett whine from a few rooms over.

"Do what your mother says, then make sure the other rooms are set up how she wants them." I smiled from my place in the kitchen. My Carlisle was truly the head of this family. He was truly a father to all of them. Even Jacob was coming to see that. I just hoped he was coming to see me as a mother. It'd been so long since he'd had one anyhow, he needs a good maternal role model.

"He loves you." I looked up to find Edward standing there. I was still holding the same pot in my hand, I hadn't even heard him come in the room.

"I think he loves us all, even if he fights with you and Rose." I sighed and placed the pot in its cabinet, "You'll have to come to terms with it you know. Just remember Charlie didn't like you either."

"I'm not a werewolf." Edward reminded me. Really? Cause I was wondering what was causing all the problems in this house!

"You know what I mean." Edward turned and flew out of the room. A second later I heard a door slam, Bella would have to deal with him now. I hadn't meant to upset him.

I looked up to find Carlisle leaning against the doorframe, "He'll get used to it. It's just going to take baby steps." I nodded without saying anything. How hadn't he seen this coming to begin with? "My romantic Esme, Edward will come to terms with it, just like he has with every step Jacob and Nessie's relationship has taken thus far." He took my face between his hands and kissed me, when he pulled back he ran his fingers across my chin and down my neck. "Try not to worry too much about Edward."

I sighed, I suppose I should be worrying more about orientation with eight children instead of five. "Do you think they'll buy that we have eight nearly grown looking children?"

Carlisle laughed, "Sadly, yes I think they will. Don't worry about that either. Come, forget about the kitchen. We can put Jake and Edward on it, they can bond." We heard a small crash from upstairs, Edward doesn't like that idea. I sighed again. "I have a surprise for you."

My eyes lit up, "A surprise? Carlisle!" I heard my own squeal of excitement. I let out a yelp as Carlisle scooped me up in his arms and darted up the stairs to a room on the second floor.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Without putting me down he opened the door, "Alright, now you can open." His voice was hushed in my ear, and his cool breath blew across my face.

I opened my eyes and scanned the room, it was an office just for me. It looked like Carlisle's but it had my blueprints in it. He had set it up, he had picked new furniture, and of course he knew my taste just as well as his own. "Carlisle . . ." I breathed out his name.

"Do you like it?" His voice was an apprehensive murmur.

"It's beautiful," I climbed out of his arms and walked over to the desk, letting my fingers skim over the smooth wood. I turned to face him. He was beaming, my favorite smile covering his face. I was next to him without thinking about it, "Do you think the kids are busy enough? I asked, my hand sliding down his chest.

"NO!" Edward's voice boomed across the house.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Alice's soft high-pitched tone rang out. Apparently she saw us doing less fun activities.

"Come," Carlisle took my hand, "let's unpack our room before we all go hunting for tomorrow." I nodded and allowed Carlisle to lead me down the towards the staircase.

"Wait." I tugged lightly on his hand, stopping him. Jake, it seemed had gotten a second floor bedroom. I knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." Jake called out, much louder than he needed to, and Rosalie hissed from the third floor in response.

I opened the door, "Jake," he looked up from the shirt he was folding. "could you unpack the kitchen with Edward when you're done?"

He grimaced, but nodded, "Of course Esme."

I smiled, "Is the room okay for you?" I looked around the spacious room that overlooked the huge front yard, which was miles away from any other homes.

"It's perfect, sorry for the fight earlier. It won't happen again." That's quite unlikely.

"It's okay Jacob, we' don't mind. Everyone will just have to adjust to our new living situation, that's all." I smiled and turned back to Carlisle who was waiting in the hallway.

We walked up to the third floor and knocked on Edward and Bella's door. The door flew open, of course they'd heard us coming. "Edward, you and Jake are going to bond and set up the kitchen." With Edward it was an order, not a question like I had asked Jacob. Edward hissed.

"Son," Carlisle was standing behind me now, "you two are going to have to reach some agreement, particularly since you are going to school together."

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella smacked him, "Of course he'll help Jake and of course he will get along and help mediate between Jake and Rose."

I smiled, gratefully towards Bella, "Thank you Bella. At least you and Alice can be rational." Edward had to hold his tongue, but we all saw the laugh threatening to come out. Bella smacked him again as we closed the door.

"Now that all the orders have been issued," Carlisle smiled down at me, "how would you like to unpack our room Mrs. Cullen?"

"Why Dr. Cullen, I'd love to, I do believe I have a couple of hours before you have to leave for the hospital."

He nodded and glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Yes, and I promise to be at the high school at 9 so you don't have to explain the eight children by yourself."

I smiled as I tore open the box on the top of the first pile, "That would be nice. I'm sure the teachers would love to meet you as well, you can dazzle them." I winked at my husband.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 2: Orientation

I drove the family Volvo with Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie followed by Rose's ostentatious red BMW, which held Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, to their new high school for orientation. We need another Volvo, they're going to need two cars and that BMW is just not suitable. As we pulled into the parking lot of Roosevelt High School I could feel the mood in the car shift. No one was looking forward to school, well Nessie was, but she didn't realize she knew everything they were going to teach her by now. Edward and Bella were homeschooling her since, until now, she couldn't attend any school. She's finally stopped growing. Right after she was born, she was changing daily, which forced her to stay home.

"Holy crap, this is so much bigger than Forks." Jake muttered from the backseat.

"Most places are bigger than Forks." Bella responded, hitting him on the arm. That would've hurt her when she was human. I smiled, and noticed even Edward seemed pleased she was one of us.

"Nessie," Edward began, "you remember what we told you about high school."

She rolled her eyes at her father, he was certainly the overprotective type, "Yes Dad, I can't call you 'dad' or Mom 'mom' because Grandma and Grandpa are my mom and dad to the wonderful people of Chicago. Anymore questions?"

"Well, while we're at it," Bella began, "how exactly are we all related?"

Nessie let out a big sigh, as if this was the most boring and pointless exercise on earth. Just wait until she started classes. "Well Mom, you and I were Grandma's brother's kids, but our parents died so we moved in with them. And Edward, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett were adopted by Grandma and Grandpa, as were Jasper and Rosalie, and finally, Jacob was a late addition to our ever growing family because Grandma can't have kids. Anymore questions or did I pass?"

"Try not to sass us too much, Reneesme. The teachers won't appreciate it." Bella scolded her daughter, "And yes, you passed."

As I put the car in park, I noted Rosalie's look of disdain as she analyzed her fellow peers roaming around the parking lot. I glanced around, looking for Carlisle's black Mercedes, but didn't see it anywhere. "He'll be here." Edward calmly stated, as if I'd wondered where he was aloud.

"He's coming." Alice chimed in, "He's just running late, they put him right to work and realized what a wonderful doctor he is, they didn't want to let him go, but he's on his way now." I don't know if I'd ever get used to Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading. Our family was just too strange. A moment later we all turned to face the gate as we heard the quiet purr of Carlisle's car. And then there it was, with my perfect Carlisle.

He swerved into an empty parking spot a few cars over from ours and got out in one swift movement. He was moving faster than usual, probably worried about keeping us waiting. I sent him a reassuring smile so he'd slow down and not scare the humans, we needed to make a good first impression. "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. Have you been here long?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Nah we just got here, but Mom was freaking out." Emmett looked pointedly at me, a mischievous smile on his face. I reached up and smacked the back of his head. He needed to lay off. He was the only one who liked moving around, and he was excited to start at a new school.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly, "I'm so sorry Esme." The apology slipped easily from his perfect lips.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his torso, "Emmett's exaggerating." I leaned up and gave him a quick peck, "We should probably get inside. I'm sure we'll have to wait in some sort of line."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay, remember, behave." He looked at Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie in turn. They were all trouble. As if on cue, a whistle was thrown our way and Emmett instinctively turned to growl menacingly at the boy who was most likely looking at Rose. "Emmett, behave." Carlisle repeated. Emmett threw Carlisle an angry glance, his protective nature of Rosalie was understandable, but had to be contained so he didn't hurt a human. They were so fragile.

We made our way through the school to the large courtyard, where tables were set up under the cloudy sky. There were tables set up all around the courtyard, each with a section of the alphabet. Carlisle and I looked at each other and sighed, we were going to have to split up. "Okay, Rosalie and Jasper, you two are registered under the last name Hale, since you have done this before you two will be on your own." Rose nodded absently and Jasper placed a small kiss goodbye on Alice's temple. "Edward, Alice, and Emmett, you three are registered as Cullen and Jacob you're under Black, so I'll take you four." He looked at me, "Esme, you can take Bella and Reneesme to the table with 'S' since they're under Swan."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly, "Come on girls, let's see how quickly we can get through this line. I bet we can beat everyone else." I winked at Emmett, knowing he'd take the challenge.

"Not a chance!" And with that he went thundering to the first line.

Carlisle laughed and placed a kiss on the top of my head, "You woke the sleeping beast." He laughed again and turned, motioning for his group to join him.

I shook my head at Emmett, who was trying to get Rose's attention. It was clear she was ignoring him. She didn't like that Emmett and Jake were getting so close. She kept complaining Emmett smelled like dog all the time since they spent so much time together. I led Bella and Nessie to one of the last lines. I was used to ignoring the stares after all of these years, but Nessie and Bella seemed uncomfortable.

"It takes some getting used to." I mumbled, knowing they both heard me fine.

"No one stared like this in Forks." Bella looked at me, "I mean they stared, but this is worse."

"They did at first, before you were there, but by the time you came, we were old news, just random gossip from time to time." I smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will get easier. Just think, you have Edward and the rest of your family." I couldn't help but grin wider at the romantic dazed look that spread across her face at the mention of her husband's name. Carlisle's face filled my mind, I know the feeling.

As the line moved, I idly played with Nessie's hair, braiding and unbraiding the curls. "Grandma . . ." she muttered, trying to twist out of my grasp.

"Sorry," I murmured, "you could just humor me for a moment." I laughed at her twisted expression.

She shook out her curls once I dropped my hands. Looking up she caught Bella's disapproving glance, "Please be respectful of your grandmother." Bella lectured in a voice that was lower than any human could decipher.

"Yes Mom." Nessie muttered, clearly not pleased with being scolded. More and more like a teenager everyday.

The woman at the table did not even look up as we approached. "Name?" She asked.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, in my time that kind of greeting was unheard of. People had completely lost sight of what constituted for good manners. "Isabella and Reneesme Swan." I answered politely.

The woman flipped through packets, producing a green folder and an orange folder. Finally, she looked up. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes landed on us. She had not been expecting that. "Um, Isabella?" She asked, holding out the green folder. Bella stepped forward and took it. Without another word, the woman handed Nessie the remaining orange folder.

Just then Rose and Jasper approached. "Are you two ready to go?" I asked, noting Rose's folder was the same color as Bella's, but Jasper's was blue.

"Yes Mom." Rose replied.

The woman looked at us all confused, "They're yours too?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Their last name is Hale." I didn't offer anymore explanation. And she didn't ask.

"Okay, well, um, we're separating all new students by folder color, you can see the signs posted over there and um, just go line up. Parents are meeting in the gymnasium." She picked up a folder and handed me a map, which showed the way. "The meeting begins in 1 hour."

"Well hello family!" Alice sprang up behind us, startling the lady as she wrapped her tiny arms around Jasper's torso. "What color do you have?" She asked. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as Emmett, Jake, Edward and Carlisle sauntered over.

"We beat you Mom!" Emmett jeered at me. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked, facing the confused woman once again.

"Um no," She paused for a moment, "Are they all yours?" She finally asked.

Carlisle took the lead on this one, "Yes." He answered.

At her questioning look Emmett replied, "We're all adopted." He sounded proud of it, which startled the woman again. Apparently we were going to turn heads even in this big city.

"Okay guys, let's move out of the way." Carlisle smiled briefly at the woman and we could all hear her heart flutter. I tried not to glare at her. Of course she found Carlisle attractive. He was the epitome of sexy. She didn't have to make it so obvious though.

"It's only obvious to us." Edward chuckled. I did allow myself to glare at him.

"What's so obvious?" Carlisle asked as he moved us towards where the children would have to separate in groups.

"How attractive that woman thought you were." I muttered.

Carlisle smiled down at me, "My Esme, you know I only have eyes for you."

"I know," I murmured, "but it never hurts to hear it since every woman who sees you falls instantly in love." In response Carlisle's arm curled protectively around me.

"So are you two lovey dovey like this all the time?" Jacob asked, bringing us back to reality.

"Jake," Jasper went to answer him, "I think you'll find that we all are. Especially since we have all found our mates." He smiled towards Edward and Bella.

"Okay, enough family talk." I smiled, "Let's see who is in what group." Everyone held their folders out. Rose and Bella both had green folders. Nessie and Emmett had orange folders. Jake and Jasper had blue folders and Edward and Alice had red ones. "Well isn't that nice, everyone is evenly divided." I smiled. "Now off you go, and don't cause any trouble. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom." The group answered in union. I nodded my head, satisfied they would behave themselves today.

"Okay," Carlisle looked down at his watch, "Esme and I are going to find the gymnasium and get seats. Do as your mother says."

We just started to walk off, when I realized I had the Volvo car keys. I stopped and turned around, "Here!" I threw the keys, Edward caught them without looking. "Carlisle can give me a ride home so the Volvo is not so crowded." There was a small sound of agreement that trickled from the kids who were trying to ignore the gaping stares being thrown their way. Moves never got any easier did they?

Out of nowhere "How ya doin' MILF?" filled the air. All ten of us turned towards the sound. A group of five boys stood together leering at us.

"What is a MILF?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle, who was gripping my waist tighter than usual. "Carlisle?"

The five boys started walking our way. What is going on? Edward growled from behind me. Oh dear, that can only mean one thing. This was going to be ugly if us ladies didn't calm it down.

"So, you guys are new?" A brunette leaned up against the brick column. He glanced at me up and down, "So," he seemed unphased that Carlisle was crushing me to his side, "I was right, you definitely are a MILF."

Before Carlisle could react, Jacob was standing in front of me. "Listen buddy," he started, getting dangerously close to the kid, "you stay the hell away from my mother and you should never talk to a woman that way."

I was touched beyond words.

The boy snorted, "You do know you look nothing like her."

We all rolled our eyes. "No kidding. You're a regular Albert Einstein" Jacob snapped at him.

"Then how is she your mother?" A blonde guy looked stupidly at us. Rosalie snorted. We all looked her way. She didn't like stupid people. That much was obvious.

"Look," Carlisle began, he was gaining his composure. I still wanted to know what a 'MILF' was. "Where are you parents?"

The kids look startled at his tone. It wasn't his usual soft voice, it was hard. It was scary. It was the closest he would ever get to being a monster. It was his protective edge. It was sexy.

"I believe Dr. Cullen asked you a question." Jasper's soft Southern tone filled the area. We could all feel the calming sensation he was spreading through the air. The boys instantly calmed down. Then, just as suddenly, Jasper changed the air and sent shockwaves of fear through them. We all felt the change. My head snapped towards Jasper, what is he doing?

Edward chuckled, keeping Bella and Nessie behind him. Of course Edward knew what Jasper was thinking!

The boys fumbled over their words, "We were just leaving." A different brunette grabbed the ringleader's arm, tugging him away from the frightening air. All the boys laughed, Emmett's booming above the rest, as the five teenagers stumbled away.

"Well, welcome to Chicago, huh?" Alice smiled as she wove herself back into Jasper's arms.

"Yes, let's try not to draw anymore attention to ourselves than we have." Carlisle sighed as people continued to stare as they passed us.

"We promise to behave. Scouts honor." Emmett raised his hand in the Boy Scout gesture.

"Wrong hand Em." I laughed at him as he dropped the hand in the air, shrugging. As if any of us could be a member of the Scouts.

Carlisle and I shook our heads in unison as we turned to head out of the courtyard to find the gym. He linked his hand in mine as we walked. "Carlisle," I began quietly as we walked, he squeezed my hand in response, "what is a 'MILF'?"

He grimaced, "I'd rather not say."

Well that piqued my curiosity. He had to know it would. "Carlisle . . ." he didn't respond. "Why would you rather not say?"

He sighed, I looked up at him. His eyebrows were drawn together and his face formed a grimace. What did it mean? "It's a term a gentleman wouldn't use."

"Please Carlisle? It won't make me think any less of you." I tried to emphasize the point that it wasn't he who originally said it.

He looked down at me and said, "Fine." He definitely did not want to say it. "It means," his voice dropped, "'Mother I'd Like to Fuck'" he barely got the last word out.

My mouth formed the 'O' shape, but nothing came out. How wildly inappropriate. We found the gym much faster than we'd imagined. Parents were filing it, it looked like seating would be tight. Not that we really needed to sit. As we approached the door, Carlisle huffed his disapproval. Not a single man had opened the door for a woman. Always the gentlemen. It made me smiled. Grabbing my hand once more, he pulled me to the door, just grasping it as it was about to swing shut in a woman's face.

The woman looked surprised that Carlisle was holding the door for her. "Thank you?" She almost questioned the action.

"You're most welcome." He smiled in response and rested his arm over my shoulders. He held the door for a few more women before he led us in. We walked over to the bleachers, scoping it out for two seats before we started climbing. We could hear the murmurs of people wondering who we were, some probably wondering what we were.

We settled in just as someone approached the microphone. We were in for a long hour. I knew I should be paying attention, but we'd sat through so many of these pointless speeches, we knew the drill. Besides, neither of us would be PTA parents, we just couldn't commit, especially if the sun was out. I gazed around at the parents, it didn't seem like this school really had any PTA parents. Maybe the kids should be going to a different school? A better school. I'd have to ask Alice if she sees anything catastrophic happening.

A couple two rows in front of us caught my attention. There was an easy foot between the husband and wife. They both wore wedding bands. The woman looked terrified. Like if it was possible she'd make a run for the door. My head fell onto Carlisle's shoulder as I settled in to watch their interactions. Carlisle's arm slithered around my waist and he took my hand in his other hand, resting them on his knee. I turned my head to kiss his neck before facing the couple again.

The man leaned over, his long dreadlocks grazing the woman's shoulder. She flinched. He whispered something in her ear, his finger poking into her arm for just a moment. She took a quick breath in. That hadn't scared her as much as it hurt her. She was bruised there. He was hitting her. My entire body went rigid. I felt Carlisle's eyes burning into my head. He was no longer paying attention to the dean speaking, instead he was watching me.

"Esme?" I didn't respond. I could just make out a bruise on her neck. She was covering it with her hair and a collar, but it was just poking out. It looked like a finger. He tried throttling her. "Esme? Darling what's wrong? You're not moving."

His hand stroked the side of my face gently, I looked over at him. "He's hitting her." I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes darkened slightly, he followed my gaze, which returned to the couple. "Esme," he sighed, "we can't just go down there and separate them."

I nodded, I knew that. We didn't even know them. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them Carlisle was staring at me with a worried protective look. Charles. I shook my head and rested it back on his shoulder, intertwining our fingers. I felt better at contact. I tried to pay attention the the last fifteen minutes, but I couldn't help but wonder what their house was like, what kept her there. Who her child was. Carlisle rising drew me out of my thoughts.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand. I smiled sadly and nodded. We walked quietly out the door, it was just starting to drizzle.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Carlisle was afraid to push me. Finally I broke the silence with a trivial matter, "I was thinking we need to get another Volvo." He looked down at me confused. "They can't all fit into the one, and Rose's car draws too much attention. As does Alice's bright yellow Porsche, Emmett's Jeep, Bella's tank, Edward's car . . . And Nessie is not riding on the back of Jake's bike." I muttered the ending. I did not like the motorcycles. That was Jasper's new thing as well, once Edward had given his bike to him.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "That is a good point." He drew me in closer and kissed the top of my head, I could hear him breathing in my scent. I did the same as I placed a kiss on his chest, "Why don't we stop by the dealership now? I have to go back to work, you could drive the new car home?"

I nodded. "That sounds good to me, when do you think you'll be home tonight?"

He shrugged, "I wish I knew darling. You'll have to ask Alice unfortunately. Maybe she could even let me know."

I laughed, Alice's visions helped us much more often then we gave her credit for. We reached the parking lot and noted the Volvo and BMW were gone, "I guess the kids are gone. Shall we?" I asked as we reached the Mercedes. Carlisle held open the passenger door for me as I got in.

He was in the driver's seat before I knew it. He leaned over and took my hand as I looked out the window. I noticed the couple from the gym getting into a beat up Chevy truck. It made Bella's old truck look new. Not my problem.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 3: 'L' is for the Way You Look at Me

I walked into the house, letting the door shut silently behind me. A new melody floated around the house, coupled with Alice's melodic voice, just a pitch higher than the music Edward was playing. The house was otherwise quiet. I glanced in the living room. The sliding glass door, which overlooked the expansive front yard, was open. Jasper and Emmett were playing their version of chess, the rules of which were incomprehensible to me. I moved from the living room to the first floor office where Bella was reviewing Portuguese with Nessie. I smiled, taking in the utter stillness of Bella and the fidgety nature of Nessie, she was losing patience with the lesson. As I walked away, I did a headcount. Edward and Alice were in the great room, overlooking the water where the piano was; Emmett and Jasper were in the living room; Bella and Nessie were in the office. Where were Rosalie and Jacob?

As small crash drew my attention to the garage. I walked to the side of the house, pausing in the open doorway. Rosalie was tucked under her car. The only one missing was Jacob. Early on, I would have been able to tell where he was based on his smell. Now the entire house was saturated in his scent. Who knows? He may have phased and be wandering the woods.

Thinking of Jacob, I realized I needed to start on dinner. I'm sure he fixed his own lunch, but I should make his dinner. It should be special since tomorrow was his first day of school, off the Reservation that is. I wandered rather slowly through the expansive rooms, enjoying the lullaby emanating from the great room where Alice and Edward sat. As I approached the kitchen, Jacob's scent became more pronounced. He was in there.

"Have you eaten?" I startled him. He jumped, rattling the open fridge door, which he was gripping rather tightly. If he wasn't careful he'd break my refrigerator. I laughed, a light sound, "I could fix you something if you haven't eaten lunch."

Jake stared desolately at the fridge full of food, "I'm starving." I raised an eyebrow waiting. "I don't know what to eat."

I moved forward, grabbing his arm and guiding him to a tall chair at the island. "Sit and I'll surprise you." He nodded, clearly liking the idea that he didn't have to make any decisions. "How was the rest of orientation?" I asked, opening the fridge again to grab some hotdogs for his lunch. His favorite snack. Yuck.

"So boring." He sighed, "Jasper's mood trick actually comes in handy though." He admitted, digging into a bag of chips he left on the counter the day before.

My hand paused over the pot filled with water, which was just beginning to boil. "And we needed Jasper because?" I heard my own motherly tone in my voice.

Jake's mouth opened and then closed. There was a pause in Edward's music and Alice's singing as they laughed. Finally, Jake spoke, "Well some of the guys at the school may have caused some problems."

"Mhmm," I waited, hoping he would continue without my prompting. He didn't disappoint me.

"I didn't realize how," he paused, grasping for words, "attractive humans found you guys." He looked down, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of rust, "Everyone couldn't stop staring and Emmett almost got in a fight. It was close."

I dropped the hotdogs one by one in the scalding water, letting each one make a plopping noise. "Emmett," I hissed, "please come here. Now." He was standing in the kitchen the next second. "Didn't Carlisle and I ask you to behave?"

Emmett hung his head. He had the decency to be ashamed. No one liked disappointing Carlisle. They all admired him. As they should. "At least I lasted through the orientation. It happened in the parking lot when Edward told me what these guys who were a few cars away were thinking. He paused for a moment, taking an unnecessary breath, "The were thinking awful things about all the girls. Particularly Rose." His hands clenched angrily at his sides. Damn it Edward, way to go. "She's my Rose."

I understood the possessive note in his voice. Hadn't I wanted to hurt the woman whose heart only sped up at the sight of Carlisle? Imagine if I'd known what she was thinking. "I understand. Believe me." At Emmett's look I knew he thought no one's relationship was as strong as his and Rose's was because we weren't as obviously physical. "We all understand in our own ways." He still looked skeptical. "We love our mates Emmett, even if we're not going to jump each other as quickly as you and Rose." I couldn't believe I'd said something that crass.

He seemed to accept my argument, not wanting to fight with me. I was going to let it go and move onto something more important: keeping a low profile. Before I could even start in on him, Edward was in the kitchen growling at Emmett, "Are you really insinuating that I don't love Bella as much as you love Rose?" Emmett didn't budge. Edward snarled at him just as Bella and Rosalie came into the room. "Let me remind you," Edward continued, "Rose would give you up for her mortality. Bella gave up her mortality for me."

"EDWARD!" Bella, Rose and I gasped together. What a perfectly awful thing to say to Emmett, no matter how wrong he was in his thoughts about our relationships. Emmett froze. Of course this information was nothing new, but he didn't like to be reminded of it.

A quiet calmness enclosed around us. We looked up to find Jasper had joined us, with Alice standing beside him. I took a deep, albeit unnecessary, breath to clear my mind. "Emmett, what Edward was trying to say is that love manifests itself in many different forms. Yours and Rose's is deeply physical. I will remind you that we all," I paused looking for the most appropriate way to say this, "enjoy that aspect. We just don't publicly display that in the same way you do two do." If I were human I would be blushing at this conversation.

Emmett grumbled something incoherent to even our ears before turning to Edward. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little worked up still."

Edward nodded stiffly in return, "I suppose I understand."

I nodded my approval at the two and their unhappy apologies, turning back to the stove to take the hotdogs out of the boiling pot of water. "Now they need to cool down Jake." I warned, but he was already out of his seat grabbing a plate, buns, ketchup and mustard.

"Anyone want a bite?" He asked playfully, relishing in the look of disgust on everyone's face.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist as she commented, "I can't believe I ever found hat stuff appetizing. So gross." Edward chuckled, kissing her temple. I looked around at my family, everyone was looking lovingly at one another. Oh Jasper.

Nessie walked in at that moment. "Mom, I'm done." She sighed, tossing a packet at Bella and walked over to Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With Jasper's help, even Edward and Rosalie didn't comment on their display of affection. "Ugh Jake, those smell awful." She wrinkled her nose.

"Really?" Jake pretended to be oblivious, bringing the hotdog up to bump against Nessie's nose, leaving a smudge of mustard and ketchup.

"EWWW" Nessie screeched, pushing herself off Jake. "That's so mean!" She grabbed the ketchup bottle without thinking and squirted it onto Jake's face. The red liquid dripped down on his shirt to the floor.

Alice shrieked, "I PICKED OUT THAT SHIRT!" She rushed forward, "It's ruined!" She cried. She stood still, and just as she turned around Nessie slathered her in ketchup while Jake picked up the mustard bottle, covering Alice's back. She screamed again. "You two are going to get it!" She yelled, making a beeline for the fridge.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett's voiced boomed, piercing screams filled the kitchen as everyone began to arm themselves.

I shook my head and moved out of the way, this was going to be a mess. And anyone who participated was going to have to clean it up. They better not ruin any of my furniture. I stood still as a statue on the sidelines, watching as Bella's feet slipped on the pile of whipped cream Emmett had sprayed at her, collapsing to the ground with a thud. Even as a vampire she was clumsy as ever. I held in a laugh.

Emmett's laughter boomed, "Still clumsy I see!" He scooped her up and turned just as Jasper nailed him with a bottle of mayonnaise.

The laughter was so loud and distracting no one heard the front door shut or noticed Carlisle as he walked into the room. I didn't even have time to warn him not to step into the kitchen. "And what is going on in -" he was cut off as Rosalie threw a jar of pickles, filled with juice at him. The jar fell to the ground with a crash as she threw her hands over her mouth. She'd been aiming at Edward, who ducked behind Carlisle just in time.

All laughter stopped. We watched as Carlisle wiped the juice from his eyes. In a movement too quick for human eyes to discern, he whipped up a cartoon of orange juice Jacob had left out and dumped it half on Rosalie's head and then half on Edward's head. Laughter roared again as the food fight resumed in full force. I backed up further, not wanting to get in the middle of it. Besides, someone was going to have to go to the store tonight to get more food for Jacob. And I appeared to be the only clean one.

Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen after his surprise attack, "What on earth caused this?" He asked, flicking his sopping blonde hair, splashing me with pickle juice.

"Ew! Carlisle!" I squealed, he laughed at my shriek of surprise and pulled me against him. "Carlisle, you smell so awful!" I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but he wasn't budging. "It's so gross and I was all clean."

"And now you smell like me." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered, how could this man be covered in pickle juice and still be sexy. He looked at the kids who were still using everything in the fridge to paint the kitchen, "How about you help me clean up?" He whispered, "They're going to be busy for awhile I'm sure."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, I felt him sigh a little, "I think cleaning you off sounds like a wonderful idea." I pulled a pickle off the top of his head and tossed it in the kitchen. Stepping out of his arms, I extended my hand. He looked at it for a moment before scooping me up in his arms, running up the stairs in a blur.

He kicked open our bedroom door and went straight for the bathroom, without putting me down, he opened the door to the shower before setting me on the bathroom counter. I looked at him, knowing he would take the lead. Always the gentleman, he caught my gaze, asking silently for permission, as if he needed it after all these years. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, ignoring the slimy nature of the juice, drawing him closer to me. His lips landed on mine, molding together perfectly. I wanted to taste him, to relish in my Carlisle.

His hands slipped around my back, slowly lowering the zipper of my dress. Even in the moment of passion, he knew Alice would be angry if anymore clothes were ruined today. His hands moved slowly, rhythmically back up my arms, sliding the sleeves down. He lifted me with a quick motion, pulling the dress down before he set me on the cold counter. My head began spinning as he trailed kisses down my neck. I leaned back against the mirror and reached out, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I couldn't seem to find my focus and decided to rip it open, shredding the helpless material in the process. His lips moved further down and his hands ripped the fabric of my bra as I worked on his pants. He pulled back for a second, his golden eyes holding mine as he made quick work of the rest of our clothes.

Picking me up, he walked into our shower, pressing me against the cold black tile, he turned the water on, not paying attention to the temperature as he moved down my body with his lips. My whole body shivered, I rested my weight against the wall, barely standing up straight. He lightly tugged my thighs apart, leaving a whisper of a kiss inside of my right one. "Carlisle," I breathed out, "Carlisle . . ." I really didn't want to wait tonight. He heard it in my desperate plea, and doing just as I wanted he moved up, his hands running gently down my cheeks.

I leaned up, capturing his lips in another kiss, one that was less controlled than our normal kisses. I stood on my toes, wrapping one leg around him. He lifted me up, balancing me against the wall as my other leg wrapped around him. In one swift movement, we were one. We moved in a practiced rhythm. It was like we were made for each other. My nails scratched down his back, eliciting a moan from him. "Esme -"

My own breathing picked up, and I felt myself let go at the sound of my name from his lips. It always sounded so perfect. He cried out softly a moment later. We stood, the hot water slipping down our backs, I nuzzled my nose into his neck, taking in his scent, even mixed with the remaining pickle juice it was still my favorite smell, my favorite flavor. I reached over, picking up the shower gel, still remaining connected with him. I poured some in my hands and began lathering it over his shoulders. He groaned a little bit, "I love you Esme. My Esme."

I looked into his eyes, and I knew it. I could see it. Between us, love seemed to be a physical being. "I love you too my Carlisle." I whispered. I said it so softly human ears would have never picked it up. I watched as the soap slipped down his body, his muscles contracting ever so slightly with each heavy breath. Before he could even consider moving me, I picked up the bottle of shampoo, running it through his dripping blonde hair. I never lost eye contact. His eyes were potent. I could look away.

I rinsed the his hair, smiling as he tipped his head back under the falling water, breaking eye contact. I analyzed the curve of his neck. I leaned forward and sucked slightly where his pulse would be. He moaned, it sounded vaguely like my name.

This was the perfect place. The perfect afternoon. Here with my savior.

I sighed unhappily as we climbed out, knowing what would await for me downstairs. Knowing I was going to have to give a lecture. I watched as Carlisle redressed. "You know I can take care of it, if you don't want to." He looked at me from the entry way of the closet.

I shook my head, "No, I don't mind." Finally tearing my eyes away, I headed downstairs. I stopped in the kitchen doorway. It looked as if a food fight had never taken place. Moving to the living room, I looked at Jake and Nessie watching TV. She had her hand on his face, he was responding to whatever images passed through her mind. I could feel the normalcy returning back to the house. Rose and Emmett were in the garage, Alice and Jasper were sitting at the computer in the downstairs office. A note rang out from the piano, it sounded like Edward was teaching Bella how to play the piano.

This was my Heaven. I could not ask for anything better. Life could not have dealt me better cards. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around my waist. "You didn't even have to tell them to clean it up." He smiled down at me. I looked up at him, kissed his jaw, and rested my head back on his chest.

Love. It was all over the house. It's what made this home Heaven.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 4: Miscommunications

It was beginning again. I hate this feeling. I know it can't really be helped. It started with every move once the house was put together, the garden was finished and all the kids started school. I was lonely and bored. I did my best to hid this from Carlisle, he would feel guilty and try to work less. While that would be nice, it would take him away from his favorite thing: his work. And he was the best doctor this world ever saw. Ever would see. Of course he was busy now, he was still just beginning to gain his footing at the new hospital. He had a lot of paperwork and was earning his wings; therefore, he needed to work more than most doctors. And he was happy. So I was happy.

At least there was always something to be done here.

I wandered down to the laundry room to pick up the dark wicker hamper and scooted up to the third floor, gathering the dirty clothes from our room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Bella and Edward's room and Nessie's room. I stuff the clothes in, compressing them the best I could before moving to the second floor. I gathered the clothes from Alice and Jasper's hamper and them moved into Jacob's room.

I groaned and dropped the basket. It landed with a quiet thud. I just cleaned this room the other day. Well, Jake was still a sixteen year old boy. And he would remain to be as long as stayed with us. Even though Jacob had been with us for awhile, I still wrinkled my nose when I went in his room. The muggy dog smell was condensed in the room. How did Nessie stand it? Holding my breath, I picked up the clothes to put in the hamper before I cleaned up the rest of the room. With an overflowing basket, I dashed down to the laundry room to separate the clothes. I needed to reinstate a laundry schedule. Every time we moved, Emmett tried to get out of laundry duty. And he typically did. He usually beat Jasper in some competition so Jasper was stuck with laundry duty. The only thing Emmet lost was when they physically fought. Jasper had too much early training. I shuddered, I hate it when they wrestle. If they did, it was far away from me so I wouldn't stand between them to break it up myself.

The door slamming shut drew me out of my laundry task. I recognized that slam, Rose was mad. I sprinted up the stairs just as Rose slammed her room door in my face. "Rose?" I tapped at the door, "Sweetie? What happened?"

"Seriously Rose?" Emmett's voice boomed over the slamming front door. The house shook and I heard a small crack. He broke my front door. "Shit!" He growled. I'd have to hurt him later.

I tapped on Rose's door again, "Rose?"

The door flew open. Rose grabbed my arm, dragging me down the stairs, shoving past Emmett who was going to block the garage, but realized he shouldn't when he saw her face. Throwing open the door to her BMW, she motioned for me to get in the passenger's seat. Even though Rose was emotionally high maintenance she didn't really ask for much. I got in without a second thought. Carlisle could talk to Emmett later, he could wait, Rose couldn't.

We were on the highway going 100 in a minute flat. "Rose?" I asked quietly, "Did you and Emmett get in a fight?" She growled, pushing the accelerator down. "Did he do something to you?" That seemed a little absurd.

"He accused me of considering cheating on him!" She took her emotions out on the steering wheel, angrily slamming her hand into it. Her fist left a small dent. I could see her grip tightening and knew she'd leave finger marks if she wasn't careful. Then she'd really be upset. She loved this car.

"Don't take it out on the car Rose." I scolded quietly, "Tell me exactly what happened now." I requested.

She nodded, trying to breathe through her mouth to calm herself down. "Some idiotic humans," she gritted her teeth together, "sat next to me while Emmett was talking to Jacob and Nessie in the lunch line." I nodded, silently waiting for her to continued. "They were flirting with me. I was alone." That was odd in itself, Emmett never left her side. "Emmett and Jasper came flying over. Jasper was trying to calm him down. It wasn't working."

"Do you know who they are?" I asked, "I could talk to the school or their parents." I suggested, trying to calm her down.

Rosalie shook her head, "I don't know who these four guys were." She was trembling, "I think they were seniors. One of them," she gasped, the only form of sobbing her body could manage, "ran his hand all the way up my thigh." I froze, knowing full well the pains of physical abuse and unwanted attention. I wanted to hurt these young men. "Jasper put the fear of God in them and they bolted." She shook her head. At least she didn't break his hand. At least Emmett didn't break him.

"Why did Emmett think you'd consider cheating?" I rested my hand over hers on the steering wheel. She turned her hand over to cling to mine. We were fifty miles away from Chicago by now. I had no idea where we were headed.

Her voice shook, "Well Edward and everyone else had come over at that point." Edward . . . Again . . . Great. I nodded, remaining silent so she could continue. "Emmett was so mad and worried. So he asked Edward what I was thinking. Since I hadn't said a word. It reminded me of Royce . . ." She laughed a little, "You know how Emmett hates being out of the loop." That was so very true. "The only think I could think of was that boy touching me." I growled instinctively at her words.

Rose looked at me, then jerked the car of the highway, pulling into a broke down abandoned gas station. She parked the car, just as the trembling in her body increased tremendously. I opened my arms and she crawled onto my lap. I'd never seen Rosalie like this. She was childlike as I rocked her back and forth, cradled in my arms. "Edward told Emmett what he saw," a silent sob wracked through her body, "Emmett thought that was what I wanted to happen." Her sobs were suddenly replaced by anger, "As if I would want a human!" She spat out the last word. "I am not Edward!" She snarled.

I began stroking her hair to calm her down. Her bottom lip quivered and she suddenly looked ashamed, "I - I was wrong." I looked at her questioningly. She never said that. I had no idea what she meant by it. "I love Nessie, I really do, but I wouldn't trade Emmett to have a child. I wouldn't trade Emmett for my mortality. I want eternity with him. And I have it. I was wrong to even consider otherwise. To waste all those years . . ." Her voice trailed off at the end of her thought.

I began rubbing her back, "You haven't wasted any time. Emmett adores you no matter what. He always will. And, while he'll love hearing this and you should tell him, he won't hold it against you that it's taken you this long to realize it."

Rosalie nodded against my neck, "Mom," her voice was small, it reminded me of a child's voice, "can we go home now? I'm sure Emmett and Dad will be worried."

I smiled, "Why don't you sit here and I'll drive?" I asked, I felt her nod again. I slithered out from under Rose and moved into the driver's seat.

We were pulling into the driveway in under and hour. I sighed as we both got out of the car. Glancing at my watch, I realized everyone else would be home from school. Jake would probably be hungry and I hadn't even thought about dinner. What had I been saying about being bored? Life with this crazy crew was never boring. "Come on Rose, Emmett will probably want to talk to you. And I will discuss staying out of everyone's head with Edward."

She nodded and gave me a hug, "You're the most amazing mom ever Esme." She whispered in my ear, "Far better than the one I was born to." I smiled and leaned up as best I could, but my tall blonde daughter had to reach down.

"I love you sweetie. I'm glad you're my daughter." I responded. "Now go in there and tell Emmett everything you told me. If he gives you any trouble, come get me and I'll help you take care of it." I stroked her cheek for a moment, and smiled, gesturing for her to head up the front steps.

I watched as Rosalie sashayed up the steps. She was the epitome of sexy, even as devastated as she was. No wonder the boys at school couldn't leave her alone. It was surprising that they weren't afraid of her, most took one look at us, were attracted, but kept their distance.

"Emmett?" Rose called out when she walked in. I shut the door behind me and headed to the kitchen. Emmett was at the top of the staircase waiting on Rose.

Jake was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with Nessie on his lap. "What are you two up to?" I asked them. Jake looked up and Nessie dropped her hand from Jake's face. "Are you hungry?"

Jake shook his head, "Nessie actually made me my second lunch." He grinned and pinched her sides.

My eyebrows raised, "Really? Well is there anything you want for dinner or should I surprise you?"

He shook his head again, brushing Nessie's hand away teasingly, "Surprise me." He responded.

I turned around and opened the fridge, pulling out vegetables to saute for him. "Hey Esme?" He asked. I turned to see him pushing away Nessie's hand again. Clearly she didn't want him to continue. "What's up with Emmett and Rose? Is Rose okay?" Nessie and I both looked surprised at the question. "She seemed upset and Emmett and Edward were not helping."

"Don't worry about it Jake. Yes Edward got involved when he shouldn't have and Emmett overreacted, but Rose is going to handle it. She's surprisingly strong."

"Oh I know. In more ways than one. It's the one thing about her I've always found impressive." It made me smile, my family was slowly coming together. Even if it seemed we were coming undone. Everyone was gaining a new respect for each other. Maybe having Jacob move in full time with us and putting distance between us and Forks was a good thing.

"Edward?" I called quietly for him. He was in the room in a split second. Without turning or letting him respond I continued, "Even if Emmett, or anyone, asks you what someone else is thinking, you do not tell them. It's inappropriate and invasive. And Emmett jumped to conclusions he shouldn't have." I said nothing more and did not even look at him.

"I'm sorry Esme, I know I shouldn't have. He was so concerned. And I didn't jump to the same conclusions Emmett did. All the same, I won't do it again." He promised me. When I turned he was gone. I could hear Bella murmuring something to him from the next room. I'm sure she already scolded him and was now comforting him.

I'd just finished making dinner for Jake, who was already hungry when the door opened again. I knew it was Carlisle from the quiet purr of the Mercedes's engine, now his scent was filling the house. Without turning around, I knew he was standing in the kitchen doorway, "What happened to the front door? And the wall by the staircase?"

I sighed thinking about my broken house. My front door was cracked and Emmett had slammed his fist into the wall of the staircase after Rose and I left. "Emmett and Rose got in a fight."

Carlisle groaned, "Rose really needs to keep her dramatic temper in check." He lectured, "It's not worth it to keep fixing the house. She needs to learn self control and -"

Without turning, I threw the metal spoon in the sink and heard it shatter, cutting Carlisle off before he could continue, "This is not Rose's fault. And I will not have you lecturing me about my daughter." Carlisle looked taken aback. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to hear him talk about Rose like that. I knew she was difficult, better than he did, but I didn't want him to think she was heartless. She's my daughter. And I love her. "If you want to lecture someone about breaking the house, try Emmett. He punched the hole in my wall, he broke my door. And it was his fault that they're fighting. All because Edward meddled. Try blaming your sons for a while. Do not take it out on my daughter."

I barely registered the hurt on his face at my tone as I flew out of the room up to my office, locking the door behind me. I walked over to the sofa and curled my legs up underneath me. I propped my arms up on the windowsill. Rain was just starting to fall. How appropriate, it was raining outside and inside. My head jerked towards the door. I could hear Carlisle pacing around, wondering if he should knock. I overreacted. I knew I'd hurt his feelings, but he just assumed it was Rosalie's fault. Maybe the reason she never adapted well was because no one gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was because we all assumed it was her fault. She was overly emotional and extremely difficult. She didn't adapt like the rest of us did to this life. But still, no blame should be placed until we knew the whole story.

"Go talk to Edward." I mumbled, knowing full well Carlisle heard me. A moment later I heard the faint pitter-patter of his footsteps as he went in search of Edward.

I don't know how long I sat there. Time moves so differently for us. It could have been five minutes. Or five hours. All I know is that when I got up, unlocked the door, and walked down to our bedroom, the atmosphere of the house was different. It was tense. I could feel Jasper wanted to let calm rush over us all, but he didn't want to anger me by getting involved. I sat down on our bed. I almost figured Carlisle would either be waiting outside my office or in our bedroom.

"Esme?" I looked up, he was leaning against the doorframe.

I tried for a smile, "Did you talk to the kids?"

He face fell when my smile didn't work. "Yes, Edward told me what happened. Emmett apologized for tearing up the house. He wants to talk to you too." He ran his hands through his hair, a few blond whisps fell in his eyes, "He and Rose are working things out still."

I nodded, "I knew it would take awhile. She was hurt and he's stubborn."

He was standing next to the bed in an instant, "Esme," he reached down his hand running down my arm, "I'm so sorry I snapped. It was wrong for me to blame Rosalie. She's our daughter and I should give her the same respect I give the rest of our children."

I patted the spot next to me. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and took the spot willingly. "I'm sorry I yelled." I mumbled as I curled up in his lap.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "It's my fault for yelling about Rose, when it wasn't even her -"

I cut him off my pressing a finger to his lips, "We all blame her for everything. Maybe one of the reasons she didn't adapt to this life as well as the rest of us was because we didn't give her the chance to adapt. She couldn't see the positive in it so we cut her off." I sighed and lightly stroked his cheek, placing a kiss on his jaw, "It's over. Now it's between Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Rosalie. We officially need to stay out of it."

Carlisle placed a kiss on the top of my head, "I agree, now we can focus on settling in. And hope we don't attract anymore attention to ourselves. I do want to know who touched Rose. I think we should address it with the school if anything happens again."

"Well, did they tell you Jasper used his," I paused, "gifts to put the fear of God in the boys?"

Carlisle shook his head and laughed, "Maybe we won't have to worry about anything then."

"I do think everyone should keep an eye on Emmett though, I don't want him to hurt one of them tomorrow because he now knows what happened." I murmured. I knew I was right to be concerned and I could feel the tension in Carlisle's body as he continued to rub gentle circles on my back.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 5: A Difficult Transition

I grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it into the grocery store. Jake's eating habits forced me to make trips to the store twice a week. At least people were figuring out there were ten of us, so it made us seem pretty human. I walked towards the deli section, pausing to look at the sales when my phone rang. I set my purse in the cart as I dug around for it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Speaking." I began glancing around at the different options for fresh meat, trying to picture Jake's dinner tonight in my head.

"This is Mrs. Reagan, the headmistress at Roosevelt High School."

My hand fell limply at my side. "Is everything okay? What happened to my kids?" I grabbed my purse, leaving the empty shopping cart. I moved as quickly as I could without drawing attention from the humans.

"Yes, it's Rosalie. She was cornered by one of our seniors. She's in the office with Emmett. They both want to go home. Oh, and Emmett almost started a fight with the boy; however, everyone is calm now." She was very calm, I, however, was not.

"Have you called his parents? I want a meeting set up. This stops now. I'll be at the school in a few minutes."

"Mrs. Cullen, Corey Matthews parents are coming in as well. Mrs. Matthews would like to speak to you and your husband too."

"I'll call Carlisle and ask him to meet me there." I jerked the car out the store parking lot. Even with my extra senses, I fumbled with the phone. Dialing Carlisle's cell phone, a curse slipped out of my lips when it went to voicemail. Hanging up, I tried his direct office line. Of all the times for him to be unreachable! Trying one last option as I took a right hand turn too sharply, I tried the hospital's main line.

"Chicago Memorial Hospital, how may I direct your call?" The distracted receptionist answered.

"I'm looking for my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I heard her breath intake, she knew who he was. "He didn't answer his office phone. It's an emergency."

"Let me put you on hold while I try to locate him." Suddenly quiet, elevator music played in my ear. I drummed my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. I missed how easy it was to get through traffic in Forks.

The music ended, "Nurse's station, can I help you?"

I groaned, "Hi, I'm looking for my husband, Dr. Cullen." The light changed to green and I took off.

"Oh," I could hear the tint of sadness in her voice. "Here he is,"

She fumbled with the phone and her breathing increased dramatically. I could even hear her heart pick up its pace. "Esme darling, is everything all right?"

The note of concern in his voice made my body hum, I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I need you to meet me at the school." I spoke too quickly for human ears to discern, but Carlisle followed without a problem, as I explained the situation.

"I'll head out right now love. Don't worry, we'll take care of this. Maybe Jasper should meet us in the office." I could almost hear his careful thought process. Weighing the ups and downs. "I'll call him." He decided. "See you there." He paused before hanging up, "I love you."

The wave of emotions and passion that hit me whenever he said that nearly knocked me over even though I was sitting. "I love you too." I hit the end button on my phone before I could make the decision to swerve the car around and head to the hospital to jump him. If I could still blush, the idea of that would've made me. A few seconds later, I pulled into the guest parking lot of the hight school. I moved as quickly as humanly possible towards the administrative building.

"Hello." I was greeted by an older woman who looked very disinterested in her job.

I smiled, as pleasantly as I could muster. "My name is Esme Cullen, Mrs. Reagan is expecting me." I leaned towards her, hoping my natural appeal would speed up this process.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, just head straight back," she gestured to the open doorway as she smiled, "her office is the last door on the right."

It took all my effort not to move too quickly to the back. Before I even reached the door, a kind of calm washed over me. Jasper.

"Alice told me Carlisle thought I should be here." I looked to my right. Of course. Alice saw Carlisle decide this. He sat back down in a chair next to the door, "I'll wait here and keep tabs on the mood."

I leaned down and pecked his cheek, "Thank you Jasper." I opened the door and found Rosalie and Emmett on one sofa and an African American boy on the opposite one. "Rose? Are you okay?" I darted to her side. She stood up to hug me. A big man in the corner, who I hadn't noticed in my tunnel vision, moved ever so slightly. He was dressed in a police officer's uniform. An older very refined woman stood from behind her desk.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I registered the shock in her voice. She clearly surprised at apparent youth.

I released Rosalie and walked to her desk, knowing the police officer's eyes were on me. "Please, call me Esme." I shook her hand, noting she didn't flinch at my cold, granite skin. Unusual. "My husband is on his way." I moved to sit next to Rosalie on the couch. "He's coming from Chicago Memorial."

"I'm here." Carlisle's typically calm voice and face were masked with concern for Rosalie and Emmett. "Hello," he walked to the desk. I could hear the quickened pace of the headmistress's heart.

She shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. My name is Dale Reagan."

"Call me Carlisle." He smiled his dazzling smile and took the chair next to my end of the couch. Mrs. Reagan nodded mutely. "Are you alright?" He took my hand and leaned around to gently touch Rosalie's knee. We both nodded.

A new sense of calmness surrounded us. Jasper must've noted the mounting tension. Carlisle chuckled, "Alice told him to come before I even called." Carlisle's lips moved faster than human ears could hear or eyes could see. I understood perfectly though. Thank God for Jasper. His ability may be the most useful of all. And least annoying.

The coffee table shook as the boy used it for a footrest. "Mr. Matthews," the headmistress looked at him with disdain. "please get your feet off my table. Your parents will here shortly I'm sure." The look on her face said otherwise.

After a moment of silence, the door opened again. The officer glanced to the door. I held my gasp in as Carlisle squeezed my hand. The couple sitting in front of us at the orientation walked in. The woman was wearing a Denny's uniform, she looked ashamed and disappointed in her son. Her husband looked like he just rolled out of bed. And he was not happy to be here. I shifted uncomfortably, clinging to Carlisle, resting my free hand on Rosalie's knee. Now I knew where the boy got his attitude from. Emmett hunched forward defensively, ready to leap to protect Rose if necessary.

"Well," Mrs. Reagan broke the silence, "thank you for coming in Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews." She moved around from her desk to shake their hands.

Clearing my throat, I rose, bringing Carlisle with me. "Hello," I began, "I'm Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle."

The woman stepped forward, "Olivia." She shook our hands. She seemed surprised by the cold, but did not say anything else; rather, she looked expectantly at her husband.

He appraised me, then eyed Carlisle. I felt Carlisle stiffen next to me. "David." He said, a thick Chicago accent curled around the one word.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Olivia and David." Carlisle's voice was smooth and silky. Maybe I was overly aware of him, but I could hear a trace of the English accent that had faded after so many years in America.

"So what'd you do now Corey?" David sat down on the sofa next to his son, slumping back. Olivia sat on the chair, straight up, very uncomfortable withe entire situation.

Mrs. Reagan sat in the chair at the head of our circle and the officer sat at the opposite end, all around the coffee table. The headmistress motioned to the officer, "This is Officer Chris Reynolds. He was the one who broke up the confrontation."

Officer Reynolds nodded, "I'm just here to tell what I saw and then the kids," he eyed Emmett, even without Edward's help I could tell he was thinking Emmett looked nothing like a child, "can tell their story."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes please, and thank you for intervening when you did."

Even though Rosalie was the one being attacked, the officer seemed surprised anyone was thanking him. Instead of replying he just grunted and continued, "I was making my rounds when I heard Ms. Hale telling Mr. Matthews to leave her alone before he got hurt." He glanced at Rosalie, "I think she was going to take him on, but Mr. Cullen came around the corner at that moment. He was going to start a fight with Mr. Matthews when I stepped in."

Carlisle nodded, "We'll make sure Emmett does not start any fights." He promised, then he looked expectantly at the Matthews family.

Olivia looked over at her husband, who seemed uninterested, so she spoke up, "We'll have a talk with Corey about inappropriate advances." She caught my eye then looked away.

"He'll behave." David spoke up, "We're done here." He went to stand when Mrs. Reagan stepped in.

"Not quite. I do not tolerate anyone harassing my students." She looked pointedly at Corey. "You have Saturday School. If this behavior continues or you do not fulfill your Saturday School, then we will talk about suspension. Or worse. I will not have Ms. Hale harassed. As for Mr. Cullen, I will let it slide this once since no fight ensued and you did not provoke anyone. If it happens again, however, we will discuss a proper punishment."

"That seems very fair." I nodded, "If you don't mind, I will take my children home for the remainder of the afternoon."

Mrs. Reagan nodded, not going to question my decision. "Mr. Matthews," she focused in on both the father and son, "do we have an understanding?"

Corey nodded, clearly not phased by his punishment. Mrs. Reagan cleared her throat, waiting for David Matthews to respond. "Listen lady," he stood up, "I won't be told how to parent my kid. And it seems to me like that's what you're trying to do."

Officer Reynolds stood just as Mrs. Reagan did, "Hardly," she contradicted, "I'm simply trying to maintain control over my school. And, as I'm sure you'll agree, it is inappropriate and illegal to hit women. Your son is eighteen. If Ms. Hale had been struck by him during his unwanted advances she could press charges. I would watch yourself Mr. Matthews, you wouldn't want to have to deal with a jail sentence." Her eyes glanced fleetingly to Olivia. I suddenly wondered if she was speaking of Corey or David.

"Well," Carlisle stood up, "I doubt there is anymore productivity to be gained by this session." He turned to Mrs. Reagan, "If there's anything we can do don't hesitate to contact Esme or myself." He then turned to the Matthews, "It was nice to meet you." He held his hand out to Corey, who ignored it, then to his father, who grudgingly shook it, then to Olivia, who shook it gratefully. Finally, he turned to the security guard, "Thank you for your diligence Officer."

I led Rosalie and Emmett out of the office, followed by Carlisle. Jasper was still waiting for us outside. "Alice said you were going to ask me if I'd come home with y'all" he drawled.

I hadn't made that decision, or even thought of it, is it must've been Carlisle's idea, "Yes, well, I thought it might be good to have some calm energy. Why don't we move this outside." He suggested as the door handle turned.

I wrapped my arm around Jasper, hoping to double my intake of calm energy. My nerves were hopping. This transition was definitely more complicated than I'd thought it would be.

"Mom," Rose's voice brought me back to reality as we walked outside, "if Jasper wants to stay I'll be fine."

"I was not just concerned about you Rose," Carlisle glanced towards Emmett, who was unusually quiet and then walked over to me. "Esme and Emmett could probably use it as well." Emmett grunted his disagreement. He didn't always know what was good for him. I nodded my head and tightened my grip on my gifted son.

"We'll I'd rather go home than go back to class." He scrunched up his face, "I'm more fluent in French than my teacher."

"You all go home." Carlisle kissed my temple. "I have to go back to the hospital. Ride with your mother. Jasper's the only one I'm comfortable with driving." We all rolled our eyes, as if our nerves would prevent us from being capable of driving. "I'll be home shortly."

I pulled my keys out of my purse and tossed them to Jasper without looking. He caught them in midair. It only took Jasper a few minutes to get us home. Rose stood at the foot of the stairs for a moment looking very much like a lost child. "Rose?" I gently nudged her arm, "Are you okay?"

We both flinched as Emmett slammed their bedroom door, "I should go deal with him." She flitted up the stairs to the third floor without glancing back.

Jasper moved silently across the room. I could feel the serenity surround me. "You might want to channel that upstairs." I pointed up just as a crash shook the house and Rose screamed Emmett's name angrily.

He sighed, "I miss Bella and Nessie. Their energy is so easy to be around."

I laughed, touching his arm, "What about Alice?"

I suddenly felt a rush of love and passion. It left me craving Carlisle. "Of course, but she gets frustrated with her visions because of Nessie and Jacob." Jasper chuckled. As he wandered up to his room, I realized I never finished my grocery shopping.

"I'm going to the store." I called up the empty staircase. Picking up my purse and keys once again to head to the store. I hope I beat Carlisle home.

I did. By five minutes. I was quickly putting away groceries and cooking Jacob's dinner when the door opened and I was hit with an array of familiar scents. Everyone was home.

"I hate school. And I'm starving." Jake threw his backpack on the floor by the island and beelined for the pantry.

"Now don't spoil you appetite Jacob. I'm almost done with dinner." I warned as he dug into a new container of cookies.

"I could eat a whole farm, Mom." My hand stopped over the stove. Jacob called me 'mom.'

I tried not to react as I continued stirring, "Nonetheless, don't eat too much."

Jake didn't seem too concerned or to even notice he'd used the endearing term. He came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I think Nessie wants me." He motioned to the doorway where Renesemee was standing tapping her foot impatiently. He rolled his eyes teasingly, "I'll be right back."

Jake and Nessie moved from the kitchen. A familiar set of arms and scent enveloped me. "He called you 'mom'." His lips pressed against my neck. "He's coming around." A kiss behind my ear. I shuddered. "He loves you." He leaned around and kissed my lips. I dropped the wooden spoon with a thump, twisting around to really catch Carlisle's mouth with mine. His hand slid up under my shirt as he shifted me to the side so my clothes wouldn't catch on fire. I could taste his addicting scent on my tongue.

"So I guess I should ruin my appetite." Carlisle pulled away and we both looked at Jacob who was standing in the doorway, smirking.

If I were human, I would've been bright red. "Not at all, I just got," I looked at Carlisle - attempting to look angry, but failing - "distracted." He grinned, very inappropriately, "Dinner's almost ready." I ignored Carlisle's growing smile.

Jake raised his hands, "Okay, just didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Oh, we'll just pick up later." Carlisle's voice was deep and husky, it made me shiver.

"TMI Carlisle. TMI." Jake's face scrunched up as he took his seat at the island. We all looked up as a loud thump echoed through the ceiling. From the third floor. "I guess Rosalie calmed Emmett down." Again, I would've been blushing.

"Well, they've had a rough go of it lately." Carlisle sighed, rubbing my back.

"We've all had a very tough transition this time around." And for very different reasons than I'd imagined. I began spooning the sweet 'n' sour chicken and vegetables on a plate for Jake. Turning, I set it in front of him. "It's hot." I warned as he put a piece in his mouth. It dropped out onto the plate the next second as he waved his hands at his tongue. "I told you so." I pulled down a glass and filled it with water. "Drink."

Carlisle hadn't moved from his spot next to the stove. His smile only widened, "Such a mom" he teased. "I'm going to finish up some paperwork, but we can pick up later." He kissed my temple, "If you want to." Always my gentleman.

"Definitely," I murmured as I leaned up to kiss him. Turning back to Jake, "You'll do the dishes?" I asked. He nodded chewing, "I need to finish making the laundry schedule, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." I walked out, winking at Carlisle as I headed up the the second floor.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 6: Doppleganger

I know I'm jinxing everything by thinking this, but everything has calmed down. Even Carlisle's work slowed down. I twirled in front of the mirror for a moment. Alice would've picked out something different I'm sure, but it was just shopping. I closed up one more button on my blouse. Rose would've left it unbuttoned. I picked my purse up off our bed and sped downstairs. I was meeting Carlisle at the hospital, we were going furniture shopping for a guest house we were building. Charlie, Seth and Billy were visiting next month and they needed to be comfortable.

My Mercedes turned over quietly as I opened the garage door and began weaving down our long gravel driveway. Within minutes I was pulling down into the front entrance of the hospital. I could feel Carlisle's presence as I walked into the main building. Carlisle told me to meet him at the nurses' station, which, since I'd never been here before, I had no idea where it was. I could smell Carlisle everywhere mixed with unfamiliar human scents. My throat burned in a familiar way. I moved to the front desk and tapped my fingers on the counter, waiting to catch the attention of the receptionists.

She looked up, irritated, after a moment. She looked at me expectantly. Some welcome wagon. "I'm looking for the nurses' station. I'm meeting my husband there." The woman appraised me carefully, as if trying to determine if I was worthy of having a husband.

"And your husband is?" She arched an eyebrow. She needed a personality check. I'd let Carlisle know, I'm sure he could talk to someone about her attitude. If I was actually having an emergency, I'd want to punch her.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I smiled, showing her all my teeth, knowing in this body that was a slightly intimidating thing to do. Her quick intake of breath and rapid heartbeat could've been from hearing Carlisle's name or my smile. Either way she pointed to the elevator and mouthed 'third floor.' I nodded, feeling no thanks was necessary for this woman.

I punched the 'up' button at the elevator and tried to remember to fidget as other people joined me waiting. I tugged at my cardigan, trying to ignore the appreciative glances from two male nurses. I got off on the third floor and moved towards the nurses' station, which was easy to find. I smiled at the woman behind the counter. She was busy scribbling away.

"Miss?" She looked up, "I'm looking for my husband, Dr. Cullen." Her heart rate picked up and a faint blush spread across her face. "He told me to meet him here."

She nodded, her mouth working soundlessly for a moment before she defeatedly motioned to a chair. I realized she meant for me to take a seat and wait. Sitting down, I crossed my legs and put on my full human persona, knowing people would be walking all around me. I twirled my hair around my fingers and fidgeted with my hands.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Someone joined us at the station and I hadn't noticed. I looked up to respond.

The face I stared at froze me. It was straight from my own nightmares. It was one of the reasons I was glad I couldn't sleep. My hands dropped in my lap, my eyes widened almost to popping out of my head and my jaw went slack. I couldn't move. I was a statue. It was impossible for me to be staring at this man. He couldn't be here. He had to be dead. He had to be. And yet his brown hair was falling ever so slightly into his brown eyes. Eyes so dark they were almost black. He had to be dead.

"Ma'am?" His brows furrowed and there was a crease forming on his forehead.

I opened my mouth, "I'm waiting on my husband." Who was he? I couldn't read the name on his white lab coat. I knew who he was.

"Oh," I could hear the disappointed coloring his tone, "who's your husband?"

My throat was burning, but not from thirst. "Carlisle Cullen." I whispered. I knew he could barely hear me. I knew he was human. I could smell his blood, hear it pumping through his system. My mind was moving so fast I couldn't latch onto one thought.

"The new doctor. Right." He looked at me questioningly, "Have we met before? You look very familiar." Familiar? Where was Carlisle? Who was this man? How was I familiar? Carlisle! He needed to come save me. The way he was looking at me . . .

I shook my head trying to clear it. He asked me a question. "I don't think so." I mumbled.

The look of confusion never left his face. He thought he knew me. If he was who I thought he was he did know me. But that was impossible. "Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I'm Dr. Charles Evenson." My unnecessary breathing stopped. No. Impossible. "And your name is?"

Do I give it to him honestly? Would he connect me with his dead wife? No I wasn't his wife. That was impossible. He had to be dead. He was born in 1890. He couldn't be alive. "Esme." I murmured looking down. My eyes locked in on his hands. They were his hands. I knew those hands. I'd be on the other end of them so many times in my adult human life.

"Esme," he repeated, "what a beautiful name."

My head whipped to the left at Carlisle's calming scent. Thank God. "Carlisle!" I called out. My voice was shaking. I stood up, slipping by the doctor who looked too much like my husband from my human life. The man I killed myself over. The man who abused me. The man Carlisle wished he could kill. I was standing next to my actual husband. The man who loved me more than life itself. Literally.

"Esme," he kissed my cheek, "are you alright?" He could sense my fear and tension. I didn't answer, instead I looked at the man who shouldn't exist. "Hello." He held out his hand. "Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself curtly.

"Dr. Charles Evenson. It's nice to meet you." I could feel Carlisle's tension, and the look on Dr. Evenson's face told me Carlisle's grip was too tight. I leaned my hand against Carlisle's chest. He let his hand go. "I was um," the doctor rubbed his hand, massaging it gently as he shifted uncomfortably, "keeping your lovely wife company."

"Well thank you." Carlisle turned to me, "Shall we?" His voice and eyes softened dramatically as he looked at me. I nodded, still not trusting my voice.

I didn't speak until we were in my car, Carlisle sitting in the driver's seat. "He looks just like my Charles." I stared out the windshield. "Is that possible?"

Carlisle shook his head and started the car, "I don't know." He reached over and stroked my cheek, "Let's skip shopping and just go home." I nodded, agreeing to the suggestion.

We came home to an empty house. School was still in session. I moved to the great room and opened the doors that led to the backyard. A storm was brewing off the lake. Carlisle stood in the doorway as I moved out onto the patio. "He's probably a direct descendant." He whispered.

"His face. His build. His pallor. His hair." I paused, "His hands. They were all the same." Even through my vague, less than perfect human memories I can picture him perfectly. He was my own personal Hell. Carlisle was my Heaven. Could I be going back to Hell? Am I being punished?

I didn't turn and look, but I could feel the confusion in his voice. "I've heard that dopplegangers exist in families." He paused, "I don't know much about it though."

Now I turned to him, "What's a doppleganger?" I stumbled over the word.

"It's essentially a look a like." He walked towards me as he explained further. "Two people, separated typically by more than a hundred years who could be identical twins." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Humans have an obsession with this concept; however, they're typically interested in celebrity look a likes. I've never come into contact with a doppleganger to my knowledge, but legend has it they possess almost this magnetic energy that attracts the supernatural." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closely. "I'll do some research, please don't worry my dear Esme. We'll just keep you from the hospital so you don't have to see him. I doubt very much that he'll seek you out after I nearly broke his hand." I wanted so badly to laugh, to find this a humorous coincidence, but I couldn't. Everything it seemed was reminding me of my horrible relationship with Charles. God couldn't be cruel enough to put two of them on this Earth.

The front door opened and seven sets of light footsteps floated in, followed by Jacob's louder set. I remained frozen in Carlisle's arms. Should we tell the children about this? Do they need to know? Would it worry them? Could it effect them in any way?

"Do you want to them to know?" Carlisle asked softly so his voice wouldn't travel. Did I ask those questions aloud?

"I don't know." I pressed my face into his shirt, trying to use his scent to calm me down. Instead it sent shivers down my spine. My voice was muffled by Carlisle's shirt, "Does it matter? Edward will know exactly what happened anyhow. I won't be able to stop thinking about it."

"Hmm, I hadn't considered that." Carlisle chuckled, "We're all so immune to his gift at times we forget it exists." He paused, "We could ask him to keep it to himself."

I pulled back, "No we'll tell them all." The fridge door rattled, "Jacob's hungry, I should see if I can help."

Kissing the top of my head, Carlisle responded, "I'll get everyone to the dining room table." We walked back inside to find everyone had already dispersed for the afternoon activities. "Can everyone please come to the dining room?"

I reached the kitchen just as Jacob closed the fridge door. "Can I get you anything before we go sit down?"

He looked over at me and concern covered his face. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "Carlisle is waiting for us in the dining room." I wrapped my arm around his waist, "Come, there's some news we have for you all." Everyone was already in their places when we sat down. I took my spot next to Carlisle.

Edward tensed just as I sat down. "Are you okay?" He was up and out of his seat, kneeling beside m in an instant.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, "Why wouldn't Esme be alright?" I was surprised he wasn't grumbling about being out of the loop.

"Yes," Alice piped up, "what's going on?" I looked at Carlisle, telling him with my eyes that he could tell the story of our day.

"Esme and I had an interesting encounter at the hospital this afternoon." Edward growled and Bella stood and walked over to him to place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Who did y'all meet?" Jasper asked.

"Let me preface this by saying he was human." Everyone stared expectantly at Carlisle. I put my head in one of my hands and reached my other out for Carlisle. "He's a doctor at the hospital, Charles Evenson." Everyone in the room froze.

Jake broke the silence, "Who's this Charles Evenson and why is he so scary?" We all turned to look at him. I didn't realize he didn't know about our pasts. My eyes darted back to Renesemee. She looked just as confused.

I shook my head, not wanting to speak. Carlisle began to tell the story of my human life. He was trying to gloss over as much as possible. I could feel his body tensing with rage. My own body shook with silent sobs. Carlisle leaned over, scooping me up to cradle my stony body in his arms. Most vampires could only vaguely recall their human lives. I could remember every horrifying detail of my life with Charles. It was my own personal Hell trying to invade and kidnap me from my Heaven.

"Carlisle, I understand him having the same nam. That can be passed down. Why are we so concerned just because he's a descendant of that awful man?" Rosalie's question was valid. She couldn't see the comparative picture of the two men in my head. The picture Edward could see.

"He looks just like him Rose. They're identical." I shuddered, "Those were the hands that hit me." I shoved my face into Carlisle's neck. His hands rubbed up and down my back and into my hair.

"I was thinking doppleganger." Carlisle looked at everyone, waiting to see if anyone knew anything, particularly Alice and Jasper in their time before finding our family.

"I've heard of them," Alice nodded, "but I don't know if it's just an inevitability because of genetics or if there's something supernatural we should be aware of."

"Then we dive into research." Emmett stood. "Don't worry Esme, he won't get anywhere near you. You've got nine bodyguards with superhuman strength." He laughed and slapped Jacob on the back, "One's even a wolf!"

I raised my head and looked at my family. They were so strong and supportive. "We'll break up like we did before." Carlisle looked around, "When we were trying to find out about our Nessie." Everyone else stood up, "Let's start researching."

I had jinxed everything.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 7: Blackness

Everyone threw themselves into research about dopplegangers. Carlisle wanted me to relax, he honestly didn't think there was a problem here. I think he was humoring me and my feelings. My fears. Jasper thought I was overreacting, he couldn't understand how I could remember so well. Only Rose sort of understood. My personal Hell was different from Jasper's because mine was in my human life. His came once he was changed. As a human, the pain was excruciating. The abuse that man exposed me to, the death of my son; how could any human overcome it? Of course it had to be taken into my vampire life.

I wandered aimlessly through the house. I kept doing laundry. There was no more left. Emmett was happy there was no laundry schedule. The house was too clean. Even Jacob's room.

"Esme," Carlisle was standing on the second floor landing. He must've just come out of his office, "why don't you distract yourself with the guest house?" He glided up to the third floor where I was standing. "You need to calm down and focus. Why don't you and the girls go shopping?" He suggested.

My eyes instinctively darted around looking for Alice. Before I could respond, Alice called from her room on the second floor, "We're leaving in ten minutes Carlisle." Bella groaned from the downstairs office, "And you're happily coming Bella."

I sighed, "Well then I'll just go change then." I paused debating, knowing Alice already knew my decision, "Want to dress me Alice?"

"EEK!" Alice flew out of her room on the second floor and up to us. "Thank you Esme!" She took my hand dragging me behind her. I decided not to fight it, and in two minutes I was standing in front of the mirror twirling for Alice. "Perfect." She murmured, adjusting my hair ever so slightly.

"More beautiful than perfect." Carlisle was standing in our doorway, leaning on the frame admiring me.

If I could've blushed I'd be crimson. "Thank you darling." I said it so softly even Carlisle had to lean in to hear it. I hooked my arm through Alice's. "Let's get Rose, Nessie and Bella." I patted her hand, leading us out of the bedroom to the front door.

Rose, Nessie and Bella were waiting for us. It seemed Bella's distaste for shopping was genetic because Nessie didn't enjoy it either. They were going for me. I felt like I was going for Alice.

"Well," I broke the immediate silence, "let's get to it." I opened the front door to walk outside. I felt Rose attach herself to my waist.

"Girl bonding will be good for all of us. There are too many guys in the house." She eyed Jacob spitefully. Jake rolled his eyes, not taking the bait thankfully.

"Girls!" Alice rolled down the windows of my Mercedes since we couldn't all fit in her Porsche, "Let's get this show on the road! It's clothes time." Bella groaned and Nessie rolled her eyes. Rose and I restrained from reacting at Alice's enthusiasm. Within the next second we were all piled in the small car speeding down the long driveway. We hadn't made a trip to the mall since we'd been here. And I hadn't looked up where it was. Alice must have a special talent for finding clothes. Attracted like magnetics. Weird. Then again it was Alice.

A roaring laughter ripped through the trees surrounding our drive. Edward was laughing at my thoughts most likely. "Alice," Bella whined, "slow down. There's no need to floor it. It's just shopping." She grumbled the last part. I tried to mask a smile.

"Maybe if we humor Aunt Alice we can make a great escape?" Nessie stage whispered from the center back seat. Bella and Rose snickered, Alice frowned. Maybe Carlisle was right, a day with my girls is just what I need.

We swerved in and out of traffic. Bella gripped the handle of the car door. "Alice . . ." she whined again. Alice cut off a station wagon. Even to me it looked like a close call.

"Chill Bell, no accident today." Alice tapped her head.

"Your visions do change." Rosalie closed her eyes in the front seat. Alice was taking it a little extreme. In my car no less. I tried not focus on Alice's driving. Every time my mind wandered through, it went to Dr. Charles Evenson.

Alice took another sharp turn. A crack echoed through the car. My head snapped towards Bella. "Sorry Esme." She murmured, holding the handle of the door.

I glared at Alice, "It's okay, it's honestly not your fault." Alice grimaced. The car slowed slightly. A minute later we pulled into the mall.

As we got out of the car, we all hesitated. The mall was so big. Alice was literally bouncing around. Would she even be able to contain herself? I seriously doubted it.

"Come on, it's shopping time!" Alice squealed. It was a light bell like sound that drew stares from passerbys.

"Alice," Rose scolded, "try not to draw too much attention to us."

"Now girls," I laid a hand on Rose's arm, "let's all try to get along and enjoy ourselves."

As we moved in and out of shops, following Alice's excited trail, I found I couldn't focus or enjoy myself. Bella tried to carry on a continuous conversation with me, but I couldn't focus on the words she was saying. It was strange to be so distracted, typically I could focus on many things at once. Unless it was Carlisle distracting me. He would've been more effective than shopping with the girls.

We left JCrew and were moving into Banana Republic, toting more clothes than I remember Alice forcing on us to try on when I felt it. Someone was watching us. I swiveled around quicker than I intended. A few people passing by were startled by my sudden movements.

"Esme?" Bella was by my side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, standing in the doorway of the store, "Don't you feel it? Someone's watching us?" My voice was hushed.

Alice shook her head, "No, I don't see anyone bothering . . ." she stopped mid thought.

"Alice?" We all asked at once.

"Can we help you?" A young woman, in her early twenties dressed from head to toe in JCrew, had come up to us. Rosalie hissed quietly.

"No thanks, we're just leaving." Bella handed her bags off to Rose and Nessie, taking my arm and Alice's to guide us out of the store to a plant situated up against a corner. "Alice, what did you see?" Bella urged.

She looked at all of us individually, "Nothing."

Rose grabbed her in a viselike grip, "Don't give us that, we know you saw something."

Alice shook her off, "No I mean, the five of us . . . It's just blackness." Her face scrunched up. "We're walking to the exit and then just blackness."

Nessie looked at her questioningly, "Like with the wolves?"

Alice's head moved from side to side slowly, "No that's like a foggy hole. This is like we're walking into nothingness." She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. We stood like five statues. Even Nessie didn't fidget. What could cause Alice to see blackness? My stomach dropped.

"What it if it's . . ." I shook my head. It couldn't be. Carlisle said it was not anything I needed to worry about. "I think we need to go home now."

"But we're not done shopping!" Alice protested.

I tried to repress a groan, it didn't really work, "Alice a black whole in your vision is not something we should take lightly." I held her gaze, "We're leaving. Car keys." She sighed, handing them over. "Let's go." The girls picked up the shopping bags and followed me towards the exit. We were about five feet from the door when I he called out.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Cullen's lovely wife Esme." I froze. That voice. It haunted me since I visited Carlisle at the hospital. I turned slowly.

"Dr. Evenson." I whispered his name. The girls around me turned to stone.

"I see you all enjoyed a day at the mall." He noted the shopping bags. "And these must be your daughters." He smiled at each girl individually, "I've heard you and Dr. Cullen had quite a few children."

Nessie smiled easily, "Yeah we're a pretty big family. A pretty lucky family." Charles Evenson it seemed was, like most, taken with Nessie the moment she opened her mouth.

Dr. Evenson looked me up and down, "Well, I'm glad to see you all are enjoying yourselves. And where is Dr. Cullen?" He leaned against the wall by the door as he asked.

"Carlisle is at home with our sons." I answered, "And he's expecting us." I nodded to the girls, "Let's go girls." They lined up behind me, "It was nice to see you Dr. Evenson."

"Please, call me Charles." His smile nearly knocked me off my feet it looked so much like my Charles. He was his clone. I hoped Carlisle and the boys have found something.

"Dr. Evenson." I responded, not giving him a smile as I led the girls out of the mall.

As we piled into the car, Alice spoke, "I think it was the doctor. When I was trying to focus on our future, I could see us getting into the car, but I couldn't see us leaving the mall. What if he's causing it."

I nodded as the car turned over, "I figured that when you originally had the vision. I was just too afraid to say it out loud."

Even though I was more careful than Alice, we were still home just as quickly as we'd gotten to the mall. "Carlisle!" I called out the minute we walked in the house, "Dining room table, everyone." By the time we were standing in the room, the boys were assembled in their chairs.

"Esme, did he hurt you?" Edward looked at me concerned.

"Who? What's going on? Esme are you alright darling?" Carlisle opened his arms for me, indicating he did not want me to take my seat.

I sat on his lap, "Alice, tell them about your vision." I requested.

Alice nodded, "It was blackness. Everything with black. And I think it was caused by Dr. Charles Evenson." Carlisle tensed beneath me, "He found us at the mall."

"And why would this doctor dude cause Alice's freaky visions to not work?" Emmett asked, shifting slightly in his chair out of habit.

"I don't know, but it went black while we were with him." Alice explained, giving Emmett a face, "And at least I can do something special. You can't."

"Children." I scolded. I turned to look at Carlisle, "There's something strange about him Carlisle, something we need to figure out. Otherwise we could be blindsided."

Carlisle nodded and rubbed my back in slow circles. "Okay, we'll figure it out. We've done some research on dopplegangers, but we may have to widen our scope. We may need to travel to England." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, some blonde strands fell in his eyes. I gently pushed them aside and cupped his face.

"Well, we could take the children on a small vacation." I sighed and leaned into him, "I'd rather we stayed together if possible."

"Let's see before we rush to make any plans." Carlisle decided. "For now let's go back to the books and the internet." Everyone got up, once again we were going back to the books.

The phone rang and everyone froze, I walked over and picked it up, "Cullen residence." I answered.

"Esme," I closed my eyes, knowing all eyes were all me. "I've missed you."

The line went dead.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise

Chapter 8: All In

I didn't notice the phone slip from my hand, but I heard it clatter to the ground. I knew the room was filled with ten statues. Any one of them could have stopped the phone from hitting the ground. I knew they heard. But they didn't know that it sounded like Charles. It was my Charles. Only it couldn't be because he was dead. I should be dead too though. But I'm here. I turned slowly.

"It sounded just like Charles." They all stared at me.

"How does the doctor have our number?" Emmett stood up and began pacing out of habit. He didn't really need to move around.

In a split second Edward and Emmett collided. "Dude," Edward had Emmett pinned on the floor, "breaking all of our phones won't do any good. He'll still have our number and we won't have any phones. Not helpful. We'll just have the phone company change our number."

Emmett grumbled and threw Edward off of him, "And if I tear our phones out of the wall then at least he can't reach us."

"Emmett," Carlisle stood up and walked over to me, "let's not destroy the house. We did just get here." He looked down at me, "Darling, are you okay?"

I just stared straight ahead for a few more seconds. I needed to compose myself before I spoke. My next words needed to be a controlled command. I inhaled, even though it was extremely unnecessary. "I'm fine. Now, I want us all to calm down. Okay Emmett?" I looked toward my son who was sulking in a corner since Edward pounced on him. He nodded at my look. "Okay, now, Carlisle," I picked up the phone, "call the hospital and ask them to please not give your number out, even to other doctors and nurses." I tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand.

"Of course darling." He murmured. He quickly dialed the hospital's number. "Yes, Darlene, this is Dr. Cullen." He nodded into the phone at something she'd said, "I'd like to speak to Human Resources." He walked off into the connecting room. We could all still here him, however, we blocked his conversation out of our minds. Everyone continued to stare at me and I continued to remain still. Carlisle returned to the room a moment later, "The phone company is changing our number and Human Resources won't give the new one out without my permission."

I nodded, "Good, okay now I believe you all were doing research?" Nine pairs of concerned eyes watched me as I moved upstairs to my office. I moved swiftly behind my desk and opened up the blueprints for the guest house. I picked up a pencil and analyzed what I already laid out. "Oh dear, I'm a room short." I had one for Seth and one for Billy, but I forgot Sue and Charlie's room. "Oh dear." I sighed. Reaching into a drawer, I picked out a piece of paper and began to sketch out different ideas so the building was proportional.

I have no idea how much time I spent sketching, trying to figure out how to structure the building. I just couldn't get it right. "Ma?" I looked up. Jacob was standing in the doorway of my office.

"Jacob," I motioned with my hand for him to come in the room, "is everything okay?"

Instead of sitting in a chair opposite my desk, he dragged a chair around and plopped down next to me. "So, what are you working on?" He picked up the loose pieces of paper on my desk. "I thought you already had the guest house figured out."

I nodded, "I did, but I was a bedroom short if Seth, Billy, Sue and Charlie all come at the same time." I paused, "Of course, Billy may not come when Sue and Charlie come." I paused, "Are Billy and Charlie on better terms now?"

Jake shook his head, "No, he's mad over Sue and over me leaving."

I sighed and rubbed his arm, "He loves Nessie, he'll come around over you leaving. Especially since he can visit whenever he wants to!"

"You're amazing." Jake got quiet for a moment, "Is it okay if I call you mom?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh," my hand flew over where my heart should be, "of course. Jacob, I love you like a son. And I am honored that you think of me as a mom."

Jacob nodded again. He stood up and sat on the arm of my chair, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "Then can I say that this Charles thing scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I think you should go on vacation. Somewhere away from here. Take the girls with you for a while. Go to Isle Esme. Just go. Let us figure out what's going on with this doctor guy and then take care of him."

I laughed a little, "Jacob, darling, that is too sweet, but I'm not sure that would solve anything. I would spend all my time worrying about you and your brothers and Carlisle." I paused, "And you would miss Nessie." I looked at him, assessing what he would think of that thought.

He sighed, "I guess so. But I'm more worried about you than about me missing Nessie."

"Well that's sweet, but if I go on vacation then we all go on vacation." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "Deal?"

Jacob shook his head, "No deal, you are not going anywhere near him Mom, I don't want you hurt. That's final." He stood up and walked out of my office. What a sweet, stubborn boy.

"He certainly is." Edward had taken Jacob's place in the doorway. "He's so stubborn it's unbelievable; however, he does love you very much. So I think you should do what he says."

"Edward, that is just not happening. I am not leaving all of you strong men behind. And you men will miss us if we go." I lectured my oldest son.

"That is true, we would miss all of you, but you'd be safe and we could research without fear of losing you." Edward was by my side now, pleading with me.

"I disagree. I can help you with the research that needs to be done. And I am not going on vacation." I stood up and pushed my chair back. Straightening out my shirt, I walked out of the room and down the steps. "Carlisle?" I stood at the foot of the steps in the landing.

"Esme, my darling." He was by my side in an instant. "What can I do for you my dear?"

I poked my finger in his chest, "Who came up with this ridiculous vacation idea?" Carlisle's head dropped. Guilty. "Mhm, so what? Did you think I would just leave you willingly? Just leave the kids?" He went to speak and I held up my head, "I can't leave you! I love you too much to leave you."

"I just thought it might be better if you were gone while I handled this."

My mouth dropped open and my I acted on instict. The loud crack of my palm conntecting with his cheek brought everyone to the staircase. Carlisle looked at me stunned. I put my hands on my hips. "While you handle this? Since when do you handle anything without me? Did you ship me off when Bella was being hunted by James? When Victoria came after her? When the Volturi came to haul Nessie off and kill us all? Have you ever done anything without me?" I didn't let him answer, "You will not do this without me. You will not do anything that involves me without me." He stared at me, "Am I understood."

He hung his head, "I know, I'm sorry my darling Esme, I'm just trying to keep you from him. I don't want you to worry about him. I want you safe." I growled in response and turned to leave, stopping at the shocked faces of Bella, Edward and Jacob in front of me.

I sighed, I'd been too hard on him, "I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to yell at you. Or slap you." I could feel the nine bodies around us watching this unfold. We never had fights, we never had disagreements. Especially big ones like this. And I never resorted to violence. I never thought I would hit Carlisle. I never thought I would snap like that. It was like Charles was controlling me all over again. "I just can't leave you. We're in this together. We're all in this together." I motioned around the room. "I love you all too much to leave you. And I'm pretty sure Rose, Bella, Nessie and Alice don't want to leave either."

"To keep you safe we would Grandma." Nessie piped up from behind Jacob in the kitchen doorway. I had to stop my glare. She should be on my side.

"And I love you all for that, but we're not going to Isle Esme until this is over, then we can go on a very long vacation there." I smiled, "How does that sound?"

"I love that plan." Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug. "So let's put this guy in the ground so we can go on vacation."

"We won't necessarily put him in the ground, Emmett." Carlisle gave him a stern look, "A human life is valuable." I nodded my agreement. No one believed he was the same man, meaning he may not actually be a monster like my Charles was. Oh but the phone call.

"We'll figure it all out my dear." Carlisle rubbed my back in gentle circles. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He kissed my temple, "And it's okay that you hit me." He looked down at me and I hung my own head in shame at my actions, "It's actually kind of sexy."

"We don't want to hear that!" Emmett put his hands over his ears.

"Sorry." Carlisle and I murmured together.

"So back on track then . . ." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Everything will be fine."

"I know because we'll all be together." I nodded my head in agreement.

"We're all in." Rose came over and gave me a hug. "Together."

"Well in that case, I think we should bring you up to speed Esme." Jasper's calming voice swept through the house. I nodded my agreement. "I found evidence of a doppleganger in Virginia. I was thinking Alice and I may go on a trip to see what we could find."

I followed them into the downstairs den, which was littered with research. The walls were even decorated in storyboards of research. They'd done a lot in a little bit of time. "You all never cease to amaze me."

"Yes, well we're very determined." Jasper commented with a smile. He toured me around the room, showing me the research as it has progressed. "From what we can determine, there has been some documentation of dopplegangers; however, most people probably don't know they're dopplegangers and don't know much about the supernatural. They also don't know much about their family history because they're separated by generations."

"But you've found someone, or something, I suppose." I tapped my fingers against my chin.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Meet Elena Gilbert." He handed me a Facebook photo of Elena with a very attractive man. Who was also very pale. "And Katharine Pierce." He handed me another photo of the same man and woman.

"How do you know they're not vampires?" I studied the pictures intently, they were the same people.

"According to my research, Katharine is a vampire, Elena is not. The man, however, is Stefan Salvatore and he is a vampire." Emmett was leaning up against the wall with his arms around Rose. "I vote we all go to Mystic Falls."

Carlisle paced back and forth, "I just don't want to disrupt their lives, however, it may be a good tactic." He picked up the picture of Stefan and Elena, "They probably know something about that."

I nodded, "Then I guess a family vacation is in order. To Mystic Falls, Virginia." I hung the photo of Katharine and Stefan back on the wall next to the one of Elena and Stefan.

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise or The Vampire Diaries_

**Chapter Nine: Welcome to Virginia**

I glanced out the window of the plane as we taxied towards the airport. It was overcast in Richmond, Virginia, where we were forced to land. Mystic Falls was too small to have it's own airport. We had an hour car ride ahead of us. All I could do was pray that it would be cloudy there too, otherwise where would our search be?

I felt Carlisle pick up my hand and squeeze it, "My Esme, everything will be fine. This will all sort itself out."

How could he be so optimistic? And why does life keep throwing us the horrific curveballs? I mustered up a smile, "I know Carlisle." I read the look on his face. He didn't believe me. Apparently I wasn't convincing enough.

The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and everyone started to stand. I looked across the aisle and noted Nessie and Jacob were still asleep. How with all the chaos around them that was possible was beyond me. "Edward," I caught my son's attention, "wake your daughter and Jacob please." I motioned to the seat in front of him and Bella. He smiled and nudged his wife who was talking to Jasper who was across the aisle from her. She looked in front and smiled, reaching forward to gently comb through Nessie's hair. That woke her up. I rolled my eyes. Teenagers.

"Are we here already mom?" She looked behind her and smiled sleepily, "Hi daddy." She gave Edward a small wave. He caught her hand and kissed it.

"Ness stop moving." Jacob whined from his place.

She grinned and slapped him, "Up you go Jakey, we're here."

"You wake up." Jake nudged her back as he tried to stay asleep. I stood up and pushed past Carlisle. Lucky for us we were at the front of the plane in First Class, so we could move around much more easily.

I shook Jake's shoulder, "Jacob, come on sweetie up and at em. We're in Richmond."

"We're going to Mystic Falls, we're not there yet mom." He murmured.

I chuckled, "If you're not careful Jacob I'll let Rosalie wake you up."

"I'd love to Jacob." Rose called from two rows behind him.

"I'm up!" Jake shot up nearly knocking me over.

I laughed, "I thought that may get you moving." I patted his shoulder and moved back towards Carlisle, "Will you hand me my purse please."

"Of course darling." He reached down and picked up the small black bag I was carrying. It was some designer name, Michael something or other, Alice had picked it out.

I turned around a did a quick headcount, "Okay my little monsters," I smiled at the group, "we're going straight to baggage claim and then to rent a car." Or two. I smiled at everyone as they nodded, or in Emmett's case rolled their eyes, at my motherly behavior. The doors of the plane opened and I linked my arm through Carlisle's as we debarked the plane before everyone else.

We waited off to the side as we were joined by Nessie and Jacob, and then Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella and finally Emmett and Rose. Carlisle clapped his hands together, "Okay, how about we split up," he nodded, "Esme, let's you and I go get the two cars, boys, you go get the luggage and we'll meet the girls outside on the curb." He waited for the confirmation nods before leading us towards the airport exit.

"Such a father." I murmured as I linked my arm once again through his.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "Coming from the mother who does headcounts on her eight adult children."

"I would hardly call Jake and Nessie adults. Or Emmett for that matter." I muttered with a smile.

"Nessie is more of an adult that Emmett. Twice over in fact." Carlisle chuckled a she said it loud enough for Emmett to hear.

"Hey are you saying I'm not mature?" Emmett called from the back of the group.

I turned and sent him a small wink.

"That's exactly what Mom and Dad are saying Em." Rose patted his arm, "It has to do with the whole breaking things for fun and starting fights thing."

"Rose starts fights!" Emmett pointed to his wife.

"Only with me." Jacob pointed to his chest proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "How about none of us starting fights alright?" I leaned into Carlisle and mumbled so only he could hear, "They're all children actually."

Carlisle kissed my cheek as he motioned for the boys to head towards the baggage claim, "Let's just hope they can behave themselves long enough to claim our bags."

I rolled my eyes again and watched as Emmett punched Jasper who ran into Edward who turned around and punched him. Not likely. I shook my head and walked with Carlisle to the car rental booth.

Twenty minutes later the boys were loading the suitcases into the two cars. I tossed Edward the car keys to my car, I'd much rather ride with Carlisle. "Thanks Esme." He waved as he turned to open the passenger door for Bella who touched his cheek gratefully as she stepped into the car. Jacob and Nessie clamored into the very back of the Expedition and Rose and Emmett climbed into the backseat.

Alice and Jasper followed us the smaller Ford that Carlisle would drive. "This car is not as fun as the last time I got to rent a car."

"You didn't rent a car Alice. You stole a Porsche. Very different." Jasper murmured to her.

She shrugged and danced to the backseat of the black car, waiting for Carlisle to unlock it, "Same thing to me. The Porsche goes so fast." She drug the word 'so' out as she gave Jasper one of the smiles that usually had him dragging her off to their room.

"Not now Jasper." I placed a hand on his arm.

Jasper groaned. The two of them did not typically show the physical side of their relationship. Jasper, being brought up in the South, preferred to keep that to their bedroom. Or whatever room was away from prying eyes. "She does make it so difficult." He drawled.

I nodded my understanding as a I glanced at Carlisle, "Sometimes they don't even realize they do it." I whispered. I felt Jasper's love for Alice envelop me as he manipulated our feelings inadvertently. I looked at him sideways, "Not helpful Jasper."

He grinned down at me as he opened my door, "Sorry Mom." He dropped a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you two whispering about?" Carlisle asked as he opened Alice's car door for her, although I'm sure he knew based on the air Jasper was emitting.

"Love." I grinned back at him. And the smile he sent me nearly made me go weak in the knees. Emmett leaning forward to honk the horn in the other car forced are attention back to the present time. I waved him off before I let Jasper shut the door once I was in.

Once we were settled in the car and headed towards the highway with Edward's car following us Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice, as much as I don't like asking, can you please tell me if you see anything interesting happening to us yet?"

Alice intertwined her fingers with Jasper's and closed her eyes thinking. She sighed "Not really. I don't think we're going to be leaving anytime soon though." She opened her eyes and grinned, "That means I'm going to need to find a mall."

I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes, "Please don't break this car Alice, we don't own it." She maturely stuck her tongue out at me. Clearly not one of my adult children.

"Once someone meets us more decisions will be made." Jasper commented as he wrapped an arm around Alice, drawing her in.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, once Alice has a feel for everyone she'll be able to track their plans easily; however, I was hoping for something of an advantage." He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, causing a few blonde wisps to fall into his eye. I reached out and pushed them back, gently stroking his cheek. He caught my hand with his mouth and placed a kiss on my open palm. "I love you my Esme." He murmured to me.

"I love you too my Carlisle." I glanced in the rearview mirror. Alice had her head tucked under Jasper's chin. I was thankful that they were two who would give us the privacy of that moment. Edward and Bella were the only other couple who really understood the little things. Emmett and Rose would just soon mount each other. I closed my eyes almost feeling a human blush creep up at that thought. No they did not understand the little moments and little gestures such as a small kiss on the hand. Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella do though. I wonder what Nessie and Jacob will be like. I closed my eyes again. Probably like Emmett and Rosalie. After all Jacob is and will remain a sixteen year old boy for quite some time.

Alice's voice rang from the backseat, "I think we're going to find everything we need here in Mystic Falls. It's just a feeling, but I think we're going to stay here for a good long while." She shrugged, "Maybe we'll even return one day in a few decades." She sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Jasper, "Who knows."

"You certainly do." Jasper poked her side. "After all you were waiting on me wondering why I took so long." He kissed her nose.

"And if you don't now, you will soon enough." I commented, running my fingers up Carlisle's arm and then down to his hand, connecting it with my own. "You will."

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter Ten: The Welcome Wagon**

"Seriously Mom, we have to go to the grocery store now. Or go to a restaurant. I haven't eaten since the plane ride and all I had were pretzels and peanuts. I'm starving!" Jacob stood in the living room of the large house we were renting with his suitcase thrown over his shoulder.

"I know Jacob look, just go put your things in your room please, we'll discuss food when we get settled." I handed my bag to Carlisle who was waiting patiently at the foot of the staircase while Jacob argued with me.

"But Mom!" Well I always said I wanted a teenager, and I sure got one.

"No more buts Jacob. Up the stairs to your room now." I pointed up the steps next to us. He let out a very melodramatic groan and trudged slowly up the steps. "The slower you go the longer it is until you get food." I tried for a little motivation. That got him moving.

By that time Alice and Jasper had already joined me in the living room. "So what are we going to do first?" Jasper was waiting on my marching orders. It was sweet to pretend I had any say on anything.

"Carlisle, kids!" I called out. In seconds the living room was filled, "We need to feed Jacob."

"Of course the mutt has to eat." Rosalie mumbled.

"Rose, honestly, let's keep the peace for a moment." I chastised her. She rolled her eyes and pushed Emmett onto an overstuffed chair, curling up in his lap.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "There was a grill in town, why don't we go there? It's just a few miles down the way, we can easily walk there and scope out the town. Get a feel for the place." He suggested.

I nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Jacob can you wait the few minutes it will take us to walk?"

He nodded and grabbed Nessie's hand, sprinting towards the door as he did so, "Let's get a move on!" He threw the door open.

Rolling my eyes I linked my arm through Carlisle's and picked my purse up off the coffee table, "Remember, let's try to stay low key. Or as low key as we can be, alright?"

"Yes Mother." My eight children chorused back at me.

"Alice," I pulled her back, "why don't you and Jasper walk with us? I'd like to talk to you for a moment." She nodded and pulled Jasper back. We were the last four out the door and we waited patiently while Carlisle more than likely unnecessarily locked it.

I waited a few moments, relishing in the silence of the overcast day as six of my children ran ahead of us. Jacob had roped Emmett and Edward into a race. I glanced over at Jasper, he seemed content to remain next to Alice, no doubt still wanting that alone time with her. Bella, Nessie and Rose walked, arms linked together, watching the boys try to run at a human speed ahead of us, "Not too fast!" Bella called out, mostly in warning to Edward who was picking up speed, much like a mountain lion.

"Esme darling?" Carlisle was looking down at me, "What did you want to speak to Alice about?"

I cleared my throat, "Oh yes, I wanted to speak to you about us staying here."

Alice laughed, it was lilted and lovely as always, "Yes I can tell you and Carlisle have made the decision for us to stay here in Mystic Falls."

"We have?" I hadn't even realized that decision had been made yet.

She nodded, "Carlisle is toying with the idea of us enrolling in school here."

I glanced up at him, "Would that switch be difficult Carlisle?" I heard Edward's booming laugh up ahead and glanced at them. The boys had slowed down and the six had coupled off. Edward was focused once again on us and reading Carlisle's mind. "Carlisle?" I prompted my husband.

He chuckled, "I already put in the transfer paperwork. The kids will start on Monday. It's only a month into the semester, they shouldn't have missed much."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "And let me guess, you've taken a job at the local hospital?"

He nodded, "Just part time, I figured it'd be a good way to get to know the people of Mystic Falls."

I shook my head, "My Carlisle, always prepared." I mumbled as I leaned into him.

"We will get this all sorted out Esme, I promise." He stopped next to Edward. We were at the grill he'd noticed on our way in. "Shall we?" He pulled the door opened and waited or everyone to enter before gently nudging me inside. We stopped at the hostess stand. A pretty girl with long blonde hair stood talking to a handsome young man with blonde hair.

"Oh Matt, customers." She took a step back so his attention would be on us.

"Hey welcome to the grill, table for," he counted us out, "ten?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes please." He murmured.

As the young man, Matt, collected menus, I watched the young blonde float away. Her scent was pungent. She was a vampire. Did Matt even know? She moved away from the stand and sat at a table with a young African American girl. Their eyes watched us as we moved to the large table in the center of the room. We would be on display, which was not what we needed.

As Emmett pulled out Rose's chair he mumbled, "Everyone is going to be watching us."

"It's not like we can ask them to pull tables in the corner together when this one is open." Edward murmured back. "That would draw more attention." Their lips moved faster than human ears could discern and they were much too quiet, but the blonde vampire at the table just across from us knew exactly what we were saying.

I glanced up at Carlisle and then back toward the girl, "I saw." I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head, "I had no idea. I didn't know were more than the three."

I kept a steady glance at her out of the corner of my eye, she seemed to be a new vampire. She hadn't mastered discreetly watching and listening to people.

"Oh she is." Edward glanced down at me from the opposite end of the table, "I suggest we keep it light.

"Keep what light?" Jacob asked.

Alice seemed to pick up on the topic quickly, "The colors of the house. Also I want to find the mall for new school shopping."

Jacob chocked on the bite of his hamburger, "What?"

"Mom what's going on?" Emmett just stared across the table at me.

I cleared my throat, "We're staying here." I gave him a look, "We're not going to transfer schools anymore after this, and we might as well all settle in, that's why Alice wants to go shopping. I suggest we all humor her."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Mom we just humored her the other week. She nearly killed us all with her driving. Do we have to again?"

Alice stuck her tongue out and chucked a grape towards Bella, who fell out of her chair to avoid it. "God Bells you're so clumsy!" Emmett pointed and laughed at her. I smiled and held my hand out to Carlisle, at least we were now starting to look more like a normal family.

Thirty minutes later we rose as Carlisle walked towards the bar to pay our bill. Edward sidled up next to me, "Mom we need to talk." He held out his arm and I instinctively hooked mine through. Could feel the stares of everyone in the small restaurant as we left, particularly those of the female vampire, Matt who seated us, and the African American girl with them. There was something off about that girl. She was human, but there was something supernatural about her.

Once we were safely outside Edward turned around, "Dad," he waved Carlisle over and forced us to drop behind the rest of the group. Alice instinctively slowed down and slipped her arm into the crook of Carlisle's as she ushered Jasper ahead.

"What happened Edward?" I asked as I patted his hand.

"The girl with the blonde hair, Caroline, is definitely a vampire. He just turned four months ago." He had been reading her thoughts and the thoughts of those around her.

"She's incredibly composed for a newborn." Carlisle murmured.

"There's more, the girl she was sitting with, Bonnie, she's a witch." Edward's eyes widened ever so slightly as he finished the thought.

"Edward," Alice frowned disapprovingly, "there's no need to call her that just because you didn't like her thoughts."

Edward shook his head, "No I'm telling you Alice, she's an actual witch, like spells and black magic."

"I've never actually met a witch Edward." Carlisle watched him carefully, "Are you sure?"

"The ring Caroline kept fiddling with," Edward paused while we remembered. I could see it clearly.

Alice's face scrunched up disapprovingly, "It was hideous."

"It has a spell on it. It allows her to be out in the sunlight without sparkling." Edward explained, "Bonnie made it for her."

"Edward there's no way they were thinking those things." I rubbed his arm.

He shook his head, "Caroline's thoughts wandered to the ring while she played with it. She's still upset with how ugly it is." He waved his hand in the air as he spoke, "And they all knew we were vampires. They couldn't tell what Jake was though, they never really figured that out. Matt mentioned wolves, but neither Caroline nor Bonnie believed him. Caroline is dating a wolf, his name is Tyler Lockwood. His mother is the mayor of the town. There's a lot of supernatural going on here, there's no way we can leave now."

"I would wager to say," Carlisle cleared his throat, "that Elena, Katherine and the Salvatore brothers know we are here now."

"So what should we do then?" Alice looked up at the sky, "It's supposed to rain the next four or five days, we'll have the run of the town."

Carlisle looked up at Emmett, Jasper and Jacob who were wrestling, "I think we need to hunt and then get everyone registered at school." He looked down at me, "You know the school is always looking for substitutes Esme, maybe it would be to our benefit to keep you near the children. You never know what they might find. I know Elena and Stefan are students."

I moved away from Edward and towards Carlisle, pecking his cheek, "Whatever you think is best dear. Emmett, please don't break the door down," I called out ahead of me, "your father has the key."

"Catch Emmett." Carlisle held the keys out and tossed them, as lightly as he could, to Emmett who caught them with one hand without looking. I rolled my eyes, no one in this crew would ever appear normal.

TVDTVDTVD

"Seriously Mom why are we restarting at another school again?" Rosalie was sitting on my bed with her legs curled up under her, "I don't want a repeat of life in Chicago." We'd gotten back from hunting thirty minutes before. The entire trip Rosalie was quiet and withdrawn, which was unusual for her. Now the two of us sat alone in the master bedroom.

I sat down on the bed next to her and ran my fingers through her hair, gently combing it out, "Rose, sweetie, I don't think you're going to have to worry about that. This town is so much like Forks I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Forks was so boring. And everywhere we go people stare at us." She muttered.

"But you have Carlisle and Emmett and your brothers and sisters and me." I sighed and pulled her down to my level, "Everything will be fine."

"And what about when that awful man finds out you're here?" She asked quietly.

"Well by that time I'm sure we'll have gotten all the information we need from the Salvatores, then we will know how to handle him and what he is."

She sighed and rolled back to lay on the bed, "I guess so. I just worry about you Mom, that's all."

I laughed, "And I love you for that, but this is the place to handle it. And think about it this way, by being in school you can get close to Elena. She's not as pretty as you are, but she looks like someone you could probably win her over with your tendencies, I'm not sure if she's as crazy as Alice is."

"I heard that!" Alice's voices floated from in front of the computer where she was online shopping with Jasper in the downstairs den.

Rose rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Crazy person." I laughed in response.

A knock at the door stopped all activity in the house. Rose and I flew downstairs. Carlisle was already standing in the entryway with everyone else. "Disperse." I muttered to them and stood next to Carlisle as he opened the door.

In the doorway, leaning quite irresistibly on the frame, was Damon Salvatore. Next to him stood a human. He was a rugged man, well over six feet tall with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. We'd seen him in pictures during our research. We figured he was a family friend of Elena's since he appeared to be human. His name was Alaric.

Damon straightened and sent us a charming smile, "Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Damon Salvatore, this is my," he paused and smirked at Alaric, "friend, Alaric Saltzman."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Well what a wonderful southern welcome," my body inadvertently hummed at the slightest hint of an English accent when he said 'southern'. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme." He shook their hands.

I stepped and grasped Damon's outstretched hand, "It is so wonderful to meet you two. Do you live in the neighborhood?"

Damon gave an easy laugh, "Nah, I live up the way. I'm my little brother's guardian.

Alaric smiled and spoke for the first time, "I live two doors down."

My head fell to the side, "Do you live alone Alaric? If so you'll have to join us for dinner some time."

He shook his head, "I am the guardian for two children."

"Oh?" Carlisle's eyebrow rose

"It's quite a long story, but we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Damon gave us another easy smile.

"Well that is so sweet." I smiled back at them.

"Mom? Who's at the door?" I felt the four strong presences behind us. It was Emmett speaking, he was standing tall and large behind me. I glanced at Alaric and Damon, they both grew a little wide-eyed at how big he was.

"These are our sons," Carlisle smiled, "Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Jasper." He motioned to the door.

"Edward, Renesmee and I could use your help." Bella all but stumbled forward with Nessie at her heels.

"Jasper!" Alice danced into the room, "I need your opinion on something."

"Emmett, aren't you going to help me fix the car?" Rose stood, grease smeared on her face with a wrench in her hand. Since when did a car need to be fixed? I closed my eyes. They all wanted to know who was at the door and why.

Carlisle chuckled, "And these are our daughters, Bella, Renesemee, Alice and Rosalie."

"You have quite a few children." Alaric looked at each of the ten of us in turn.

I laughed, "I love children. And Carlisle was gracious enough to allow us to have such a wonderfully large family."

Damon frowned before smirking, "I see." He eyed Emmett again. He was trying to see if he could take him. I didn't need Edward's ability to read minds to see that.

Carlisle spoke again, "Well if there's nothing else, we all have to prepare for tomorrow. If you need anything though," he reached in his pocket and dug out his wallet, "here's my card. It's from my time at Chicago Memorial Hospital, I'm sure Mystic Falls General will provide me with updated cards, but my cell phone number has not yet changed." He handed one to Damon and one to Alaric.

Damon tipped his head, "You folks have a nice night." Alaric gave a small wave as Carlisle shut the door. We waited until we saw them head down the street, most likely to Alaric's house.

"I think we've officially been welcomed to Mystic Falls." Carlisle murmured.

Jasper sighed, "I put a few calls into some friends who have traveled through here, apparently they have a council who acts as if they are looking into community improvements, but they do track the comings and goings of vampires. It may benefit us to find out who the members are so we can keep tabs on them."

I sighed, "If this gets dangerous, we're out of here with or without answers." I looked around the room, "And that means we may have to be extra careful." I looked at Emmett and Jacob, "Do not attract any extra attention to ourselves please. This isn't Chicago where we can hide. This isn't Forks where we have roots. This is a new place altogether."

"Your mother is right, we all must be aware at all times and travel in groups. Understood?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's prepare for tomorrow then, shall we?"

TVDTVDTVD

XOXO

MAS


End file.
